A New Life
by cm789
Summary: What if some things were different? Like Rhaegar and Lyanna never dieing. No Robert's Rebellion. Lots of pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Elia Martell died giving birth to Rhaenys, so years later Rhaegar met Lyanna and the tourney and later fell in love. Lyanna and Robert were never betroth and her father was still thinking about it. But Robert loved Lyanna and was not happy when they got married. Rhaenys is dead, (** ** _nobody knows who killed Rhaenys, but soon after Rhaegar and Lyanna got marred someone sent her dead body to the castle) But_** **Ned talked him out of doing anything stupid and so Robert marred Cersei Lannister, they had four kids Gendry, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Only Gendry is the legitment child, but everyone thinks that all of them are Roberts's children.**

 **Instead of Roberts Rebellion, the Greyjoy Rebellion happens the time Robert's Rebellion takes place. But the Greyjoy's failed and they have Theon as a hostage at Winterfell. During the Greyjoy Rebellion all of Theon's brother's die, and so do Brandon and Rickon Stark. So Ned marries Cat and becomes Lord of Winterfell. They all have the same kids as they do in the book and show.**

 **Lyanna and Rhaegar have three children, Jaehaerys III (his nickname is Jon), Aegon IV, and Larra. The Mad King dies the same way, but Jamie is spared because Rhaella (Rhaegar's mother) begged for his life because Jamie saved her from Rape's and Beating's from the mad King. Jamie is now next in line for house Lannister. Rhaella died giving birth to Dany, Viserys never forgives Dany for this but still hangs out with her and tells her and Jon stories. But he does hit Dany one time, and is still a mad jerk. Tyrion is still his himself, and is hand of the King.**

 **These are going to be my pairings that end up together so if you don't like them then you can stop reading. AryaxJon SansaxTheon MyrcellaxTrystane GendryxLarra AegonxShireen MeeraxBran RickonxLyanna Mormont RobbxTalisa TommenxMargaery and a bit of DanyxDrogo.**

 **Robb 14, Jon 14, Sansa 12, Theon 15 almost 16, Arya 10, Aegon 11, Larra 8, Bran 9, Rickon 6, Viserys**

 **17, Dany 14. And sorry if my spelling is a little off.**

 **Ned's POV**

We just got a raven from the King and my sister, they are on their way to Winterfell!

"Why doesn't she tell me at least 2 moons beforehand? Now we have to prepare for hundreds of guess." I said

"Don't worry too much Ned, they are here to visit you haven't seen your sister or your niece or nephew's in a long time." Cat said

"Why would he and his whole family be coming?"

"Maybe just to visit with old friends?'' I just looked at her

"No, he probably wants my help with something or wants to degust something important."

"Then you will do it there is no refusing the King, and besides the king likes you he won't make you do anything too bad." Cat said with a smile, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well let's get started, we should tell the children, I know Sansa would love it, and Robb would be glad to have some competing with swords."

"I thought he sword fought with Theon." Cat said

"Yes but it gets boring after a while, this will be a good visit." I said then I kissed her and got started.

…

 **Lyanna POV**

It's been a while since I've seen my brother Ned, and his children. And my children Jon was my eldest, he had the stark look, dark brown hair, long face, grey eyes. He had brown grey eyes like me, but his nose, pale skin, and chin was his fathers. He was a lot like My brother Ned, but he mostly like Rhaegar, he wasn't fond of fighting and killing people, and barely smiled or laughed like his father, but he was brave, and had a short temper like a stark. I'm probably most protective over him because he was my first child, but I love all my children the same.

Then Aegon, he looked a lot like his father, his face, eyes, pale skin, but he had my brow hair. He loved reading, and learning about history, but he was getting to be a good fighter.

Finally was my youngest and only daughter, Larra, she had her father's eyes, and hair, but she looked a lot like me and her aunt Daenerys mixed together, her nose and big eyes, and my almost everything else, she was tough, and feisty. She wanted to fight with her older brothers, but Rhaegar said no, but I teach her some things, and I told her when she is a bit older I'll get her a trainer, she was so happy. I think Rhaegar is most protective over her because, she was his only daughter, and the lost the last daughter he had. But she has a lot of my personally but was more of a lady, and she was beautiful, and that just made Rhaegar more paranoid.

I took care of Daenerys like my own daughter, she was probably one of the most beautiful girls in the seven kingdoms but she was a bit shy. And there's Viserys, he was becoming more and more like his father, that made everyone worried, I tried to care for him but he always shut me out, the only one he mostly talks to is Daenerys, and even then he is always making her feel bad.

We were about to leave, we were just going to have lunch then go. Viserys was talking to Dany but he knew everyone could hear, he was talking about how everything would be better if this happened.

"You know if you were born earlier you could have marred Rhaegar and most of the bad things that happened to our family would not have happened." He said

Rhaegar just didn't pay attention, the kids tried not to be uncomfortable. Dany just looked at him

"Maybe you should have been born a girl." She said

Rhaegar almost choked on his wine, the kids were shocked and not trying to laugh. Viserys looked at everyone with embarrassment and anger, everyone was silent. Then he looked at Dany with pure hatred, he got up next to her and slapped her so hard that it echoed through the whole castle, and she fell on the floor.

"VISERYS!" Rhaegar yelled, he got up fast and went to him. Jon and I helped Dany up and looked at her, she was bleeding from the lip, and had a slight bruise, but she did not cry.

"You do not hit you sister!" Rhaegar said Viserys was not phased at all, he did not regret it.

"She insulted me, you do not insult a prince."

"She is your sister! And you made fun of her first. That's it you're not coming with us to Winterfell." He told him, Viserys didn't care he had been complaining the whole time.

"Good I didn't want to go to that winter waste land anyway."

"Take him into his room, he may only come out to use the restroom. Tell Hand Tyrion what he did and have him come up with a punishment." He told the guards

They took him away, Rhaegar went to Dany and wipe the blood off.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, she nodded her head. I don't why he always beat up Dany instead of the other kids. Maybe he thinks Rhaegar would be angrier.

"Is it true? Is it all my fault?" she said quietly

"No, no Dany, no. None of anything is your fault, he is just mad, he shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"But it's my fault he's that way, I took away mother. He would rather have me in the grave then my mother." She said almost as if she was going to cry.

"Mother loved you more than anything in the world, it's part of being mother, and it was not your fault ok?" he said then the hugged her tightly.

"Yeah don't listen to him he's a dumb jerk." Jon said

Aegon nodded in agreement

"Yeah and if he hurts you again tell me, then I will hurt him." Larra said

"With what your hands, he might not be a good fighter but he's stronger then you." Aegon said

"I'll hurt him with this chicken wig if I have to." She said waving a chicken wig around. Everyone burst out into laughing.

…..

 **Rhaegar POV**

We were about half why to Winterfell, the kids and Dany seemed happy, I know Lyanna was excited to see her brother. I and Lyanna were getting ready for bed. She was in her night gown, as I was in some trousers.

"Are you excided? Were about a bit more than half way there." I said to her

"Yes! It's been a long time since I seen my brother, the last time I saw him was after the Greyjoy Rebellion. Robb was just a babe, now I get to see the other four kids that he has. And that Greyjoy lad, what's his name? Theon! He was a poor scared boy the last time I saw him, but he seem to be doing better." She said as she was brushing her hair.

"I'm sure your brother and his kids are happy to see and meet you too, and not to forget the last time you visited him you gave birth to Jon."

She laughed, "Yes that was a surprise, even for Ned. But I went back to kings landing, and came back with a brand new gift." She smiled.

"Yes that was a surprise. It's kind of boring though, do you think the kids are doing well?" I asked

"The kids are doing fine. Every day they are running out side and asking me stories about Winterfell, but you think this trip is boring?" she asked and got up and looked at me

"Well kind of it's just there's nothing to do…." I stopped as she unlaced her gown.

"Well I can think of some fun things." She said as the gown dropped down to the ground. Before anything else could happen I went to her and kissed her with passion. Then we moved to the bed.

…

 **Ned's POV**

We were all outside waiting, we saw the carriages outside. Arya was nowhere to be seen so we started without her. The King and his family just got out of the carriage. When he got down and he and his family got closer everyone bowed.

"Your grace." I said

"Stand." He said

"How are you doing Ned?"

"Protecting the North for you." I said, he chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder and introduced himself to my wife and kids. Lyanna came closer, before I could say anything she surprised me with a hug. I hugged her back. I missed her.

"It's so good to see you again." She said backing away from the hug

"Your grace." I said

She gave me an annoyed look, but then laughed. I started to introduce my family

"This is my wife Catelyen, as you know. And this is my eldest son Robb, the last time you saw him he was just a babe."

"Of course, what and handsome man you've grown to" Lyanna said, Robb tried to hide a smile, he bowed and kissed her hand.

"This is my eldest Daughter Sansa,"

"This one is a pretty one, probably would grow up to be one of the fairest maddens in all of the seven kingdoms." Lyanna said, Rhaegar nodded in agreement, Sansa smiled and bowed and said thank you.

"This is Bran, my son."

"What a handsome young man." She said

"Yes and would become a strong fighter to, he already has strong mussels." Rhaegar said, Bran smiled and showed him his mussels, everyone started to chuckle.

"And my youngest son Rickon."

"You too will probably be a great fighter to someday.'' She said, Rickon smiled.

"I'm here, I'm here!" I heard Arya running towards us. She came up in front of me, she had a helmet on.

"Arya!" I said in a whisper, I took off her helmet and turned here around.

"This is my youngest daughter Arya, she reminds me a lot like you Lyanna." I said unhappy, Lyanna shot me a look, and then she and Rhaegar smiled at her.

"So you're the famous Arya Stark the wild child, I suppose you're not fond of sewing, and learning Lady Things." Lyanna said, Arya smiled

"I would rather shoot arrows, ride horses, and learn how to use a sword." Arya said proudly. Cat gave her an evil look, Lyanna and Rhaegar just laughed.

In the corner of my eye I could see Jaehaerys looking an Arya with curious look.

"Of course, and these are our children, are eldest Son Jaehaerys, our youngest son Aegon, and our youngest and only daughter Larra." Lyanna said as her children walked forward

…

 **Jaehaerys (Jon) POV**

It's been a little over a week since we came to Winterfell, and I love it here, the people are nice but truthful. And people here kind of get over the fact that you're the crowed prince. Me and Robb have been practicing with swords almost every day, I would always come close to winning against him but he would always somehow win. But I like Robb he treated me like a brother, Theon was ok, he always made inapropate jokes but from what I heard about iron born he's kind. Sansa was like any typical Lady, so she was kind of boring and treated me like a prince, but she was beautiful and kind.

Robb and my father were with Lord Eddard, Aegon was with Bran and Rickon, and Larra was with Sansa and Dany learning how to sew. I was bored and I didn't want to hang out with Theon. There was Arya siting by herself, she was so far not a typical Lady.

"Do you always sit out hear alone?" I asked she seem surprised to see me

"Sometimes, usually when Robb is with father. Aren't you supposed to be with them right now?" she said

"Aren't you supposed to be in sewing class or something Lady like or something?" She looked at me

"I don't want to be a Lady. We learn stupid things like how to fold clothes. Why do we need a lesson a week on how to fold clothes?" she said, I chuckled, she smiled and looked back out on to the field, there were a couple boys training with swords, she looked sad.

"You want to learn how to sword fight." I said

"Yes, but Lady's don't do things like that." She said sadly

"I would teach you a thing or two. We could take two wooden swords and I could teach you," I said, she looked at me with a big smile on her face

"Really?!" she said

"Yes, but we probably have to do it in secret, do you know a place where we could do it?" I asked, she was thinking then it hit her.

"We could do it in the crypts, it's a big open space, and not so dark if you light the candles." She said

"Fine meet me there after Lunch tomorrow."

"Ok." She said happily, then she hugged me, I caught her we both started laughing.

"Thank you." She said as I put her down

"My gift.''

"I'll be learning from the second best." She teased, I frown at her, but she started laughing, so I smiled

"You know Jaehaerys is a big long name, how about I call you Jon?" she said

"Jon? I like that it's like I'm a new person."

"I better go back to class before they send someone after me, Bye I'll see you later. Jon." She said

I just waved at her and she left. I was walking away but then I ran into Theon

"What's with that stupid grin on your face? Did Ross visit you?" Theon asked jokingly. I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"Who's Ross? And I'm just in a happy mood." I said

"Ok." Theon sounded unconvinced

"Anyway I'm off to practice with a bow." He said and went off. I wonder if he suspects something.

…..

 **Sansa POV**

Did I just see what I just saw? Arya and Jaehaerys bond? I guess now Jon. Was I jealous of Arya Horse face? No they are probably just friend now and in the future. And he was going to teach her how to sword fight? I mean it's less time Arya would be bothering me. After she left he was still smiling, and he didn't even seem to notice.

I started to fallow him just for a bit until he talked with Theon. After Theon left, I started to head back to sew with the Septa. I notice Theon walking my way, he probably forgot something.

"Sansa." He said

"Theon" I said in an annoyed tone

"I see you are ever so happy to see me" he said and smiled

"I'm just going back to the Septa to sew with the other girls." I said

"Ahh yes, maybe I'll come with you to see all of the pretty lady's"

"They came here to have a pleasant time Theon, and I wouldn't want to ruin that by bringing you there." I said with smile. Theon frowned, then smiled.

"Well tell the older princess that I know how to make her have a pleasant time." He said with a wink, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Princess Daenerys, although she is a bit older than me she is more fair. And when we are both fully grown she would probably be more beautiful than me." I said. Theon just looked at me strait in the eyes

"No one could ever be as beautiful as you," he said, I was taken back, Theon never said thing like this and actually mean them. Theon's mind went back to realty, and he started to blush.

"Thank you Theon," I said almost nervous

"Well I must be going, bye Theon." I said

"Bye." He said a little too fast. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walk away until I was out of sight. I was taking the long way back so I wouldn't run into Theon, but I didn't mind, my mind was more off Jon and Arya and on how handsome Theon looked today.

I walked in on class,

"Where were you?" Arya asked

"I was looking for you, but now it seems you're here." I said back and just went back to my work. Arya was looking at me but I didn't care, she could have the prince. I had my mind on something else. This was just a crush right? Right?

….

 **Lyanna's POV**

It's been a little over a month sence we came to Winterfell, but Rhaegar said we are probably going to be here for about a year because of him and Ned's winter plans. About half of the people that came with us has left back to kings landing, but Tyrion is a good ruler so he should be fine.

I and Rhaegar were getting ready for bed but one thing went to another, and now we are on top of each other.

I felt his manhood inside of me, it was like we were met for each other. I started to moan but he stopped it with a kiss, we were speeding up but then in saw something in the corner of my eye.

"Stop, Stop!" I told him looking behind him, he looked behind and stopped and went to the side of me, we were both covering our self's with the sheet looking at Bran. He looked confused and a bit nervous.

"M-my father wanted t-to tell you T-that tomorrow we are going hunting so b-be prepared." He said a bit nervous.

"Thank you Bran, and next time knock." Rhaegar said,

"Yes! I'm sorry, but the door was unlocked and when I opened it I heard strange noises." He said fast. Rhaegar was holding in a laugh, I gave him an evil glare.

"Aunt Lyanna?" he asked, I hope he isn't going to ask what we are doing.

"Yes, Bran."

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, I was confused

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be ok?" I said

"It's just it sounded like he was hurting you."

Rhaegar let out a small laugh before covering his mouth fast,

"Um.. Yes Bran I'm ok, it's a normal for um…. a married couple to do this." I answered kind of uncomfortable. I looked at Rhaegar was enjoying this, I shot him an evil glare.

"Bran we are going to go to sleep now so it would be nice for you too, to go to bed."

"Of course, sorry, goodnight." He said walking away

"And Bran, what you just saw this is our little secret, ok?"

"Yes, of course." he said and he went out. Right when he left Rhaegar burst out laughing, I hit him on the chest.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" I said

"I was a bit to distract." He said leaning in closer, I stopped him.

"Didn't you just hear me I'm going to sleep." I said laying down facing away from him. He got up and locked the door and started kissing me.

"It looks like you're…" I stopped him from talking with a kiss.

…..

 **Rhaegar's Pov**

We have been here for almost a year, but we are planning to leave in a week and a half, and Ned, Lyanna and I are going to have a private conversation.

"You called me you grace." Ned said

"Ned I have been here for almost a year, call me Rhaegar, at least when we are alone." I said, he nodded, Lyanna smiled.

"Of course, what is so important, Rhaegar?"

"I have a plan but it will need your approval." He looked at me a bit suspicious, but sat down.

"What is it?" he said

"Jon **(everyone calls him Jon now)** will be king someday, and he will need a queen. I was thinking of making your Sansa his queen."

Ned looked surprised, and a bit sad.

"Why my daughter and not Daenerys? Or even Larra, he is a Targaryen." Ned said

"I think the Targaryen's have had enough of brother and sister marriage, have of us are mad because of it. And for Dany, she will not need to marry, and if she dose then she will, she doesn't have much to give she is last in line. I ask this of you because I think you and your family is worthy to rule, the people don't fallow the Starks because they are a powerful family, it's because they trust in them to rule the North." I said to him gently

"And your daughter will be a queen." Lyanna said

"Thank you," he said slowly, he should of seen this coming, we have been here for almost a year, and my son dose need a queen to bare him children and help him rule.

"But it is not my decision to make, you will have to talk to Sansa. I will not force her." He said a bit stern.

"Of course, she will have a choice and then we will ask Jon after." Lyanna said, I nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask someone to get her." He said a bit sad. I knew how he felt, if it were my decision I would not have Larra ever marry, but she is third in line for the crown, and is expected to be marred, but I will marry her off to the Lord who deserves her.

…..

 **Sansa POV**

Septa has been too busy helping Larra and Dany get better at sewing she doesn't even notice when your gone. You can tell her you need to pee and come back an hour later and she wouldn't even notice. Ever since the King came father has been busy, so that means Robb has been busy, he has been watching everything father is doing, well he is going to be Lord of Winterfell one day.

Jon has been busy practicing with Arya for the pass year. That means Theon has no one to hang out with, and I'm free a lot more then I was a year ago. We have been talking almost every day and if not talking we see each other in the halls or take walks with Lady. **(On the hunting trip they found the dire wolves and gave the runt to Jon)** We talk about a lot of things, happy, sad, and funny. Yesterday I was laughing at something Theon said and he just looked at me, and got closer, we almost kissed. But then he backed away blushing and we said our farewells. We haven't talked since,

"Lady Sansa your father has a request for you to meet him." A servant said

"Ok, I see what my father needs." I said to the Septa, she nodded in agreement. I fallowed him to down the hall to my father's office, but on the way I saw Theon. I smiled at him as we passed each other. Her blush when I did that, which made me smile even more.

I was in my father's office.

"You needed to see me father?" I asked him, it was him, King Rhaegar, and Aunt Lyanna.

"Yes, we want to ask you something important." Father said

"What is it?" I asked, he looked almost pained to say it.

"We would like to arrange a marriage between you and Jon. And you will become is queen" he said

I felt my heart drop. I felt my overjoyed smile drop. I should be happy, I would be a queen! Jon is a nice person, and will never hurt me. And if we got married then over time we would care for each other. But I wasn't happy, all I could think about was Theon. I already felt heart broken, just to think what he would feel about this. Then my mind went to Arya, she would be mad at me for taking Jon away. She might even love him and it would turn more in the future. I knew he already loved her, every time they would talk he would smile, and he never smiled. Even if someone mentions her he would smile like a fool.

Everyone in the room saw my mood change and looked confused.

"Of course it would be your decision, you don't have too if you don't want to." My father said

"Really." I said to fast and too loud. I dammed myself.

"Is there a problem?" the king asked

"No of course not your grace, just a bit confused." I said a bit nervous.

"What their to be confused about I think you're a fine Lady to fit my son, and even be queen." The king said

"Your son is a fine man and all but." I paused

"What?" he said. I was going to tell them the truth. At least half of it, they don't need to know the other half.

"It's just I thought if he was going to marry someone in the future it would be Arya." I said. Everyone looked as if I were mad.

"Arya? Why her?" the king and queen asked. I tried carefully with my words.

"Well um….. Have you seen your son lately?" _Good wording Sansa_

"He has been smiling more right after he talks to her, and laughs all the time when he's with her. And he barely even laughs when he is with Robb, or at all. And Arya seems to like him a lot, and is not afraid to show it. She hugs him and even kisses him on the cheek! She never does that! And he kisses her on the forehead! She even gave him the nickname Jon, and now he doesn't like it when people call him Jaehaerys."

Everyone looked dumbfound, but everything seem to make more since to them now.

"And… don't tell her or him I told you this," I paused I've already said to much, if I said anymore they might not let them hang out any more, and I don't want to do that to either of them.

"Um, nothing of importance." I said, father looked at me a bit angry.

"Sansa you have said to tell us. You have said too much not to say leave anything out now." He said

"They have been secretly meeting up in the crypts after lunch and sometimes in the mornings, alone." I finally answered. Everybody gave shocked looks, I know what they were thinking.

"NO! NO! Nothing like that." I said, everyone looked a bit relived.

"He has been teaching her how to fight with a sword, using a wooden sword of course. That's what they have been doing when they are down there, and they have been doing it most of the time you have been here." I said

Everyone looked more shocked, but before anyone could say anything someone walked in

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Jon asked. Everyone just looked at Jon,

"Yes, sit down Jon." The King said, he never called him Jon, Jon smiled when he heard his name, now people were wondering if he was smiling because to reminded him of Arya.

"We have something important to ask of you." He said, everyone was watching him carefully now.

"We plan to marry you to Sansa." He said. Jon smile went away, he looked at me.

"Is this something you want?" he asked me kindly, him and Arya owe me.

"No." I said, I saw Jon smile like he wanted to thank me.

"Sansa." My father said

"No it's ok, if she does not want the marriage then no one will force her." He said out loud.

I saw Rhaegar smile just a bit.

"Fine. We will find another match for you." Rhaegar said, Jon smiled slightly, I saw Lyanna smile just a bit.

"It's almost time for lunch can we go?" Jon said, everyone looked at him,

"Sure we'll walk with you." The king said. I was about to leave behind him but then father stopped me.

"You know you did a good thing for your sister." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You could have just agreed and married the future king. You sons would have been kings and princes. But you left that so your sister could be happy." He said with a proud look. Now could defently not tell him about Theon.

"Of course I did. And besides I would have been miserable if my husband loved another woman." I said happily. And we went to lunch.

I just had dinner and I finished before everyone so I was in the kennels with Lady. I was petting her when she looked another direction, I turned around and saw Theon

"You finished eating?" He asked

"Yes, you?" I told him

"Yeah I just thought I'd look for you, and as I suspected you were with Lady." He said as he smiled.

"Only you would name a dire wolf Lady" he chucked

"It's a fitting name she's beautiful, smart, yet tough." I said

"Reminds me of someone," he said looking at me, I blushed. He sighed

"Even Jon got one and he isn't even a Stark." He said

"Well he is kind of, he's half of a Stark. And everybody seems to like him." I said  
"Yeah but he hasn't been here for even a year, and he got a dire wolf, a Stark Sigel." He said

"Are you jealous Theon Greyjoy?" I ask with a smile, he frowned

"I'm just saying the only reason he got it was because he is the prince, and I'm just Greyjoy scum." He said seriously. I just looked at him.

"Hey. Hey! We all care about you Father, mother, Robb, Bran, Rickon, and even Arya. Heck even the royal family likes you." I said to him he looked at me as if I was kidding. I grabbed his face and made him look at me

"We all care about you and if you don't see it then you are more stupid then I thought.

I care about you" I said to him he looked as if I was an angle. Then he said

"You've gone mad, who knew you lied so much." I was upset so I grabbed his face harder

"Look at me Theon. Look at me. We all love you, I love you! Hear me? I love you." I said and it shocked both of us.

But before I could say anything else, he kissed me, and before I knew it I was kissing him back, my hand where in his hair, his hands were on my waist. I felt his tongue in my mouth. And I was loving every second of it. Then he pulled away.

"I loved you for a long time Sansa" he said smiling at me. We were about to kiss again, but then Lady jumped on him making him fall down and started licking him.

"Get off of me!" he said

I started laughing. All of a sudden Robb came in and saw what was happening, and the started to laugh. GreyWind started to do the same thing. Witch only made Robb laugh even harder. Robb eventually helped Theon up.

I went to bed as the boys were playing with one final look from Theon. I didn't want to think if Robb only came a minute later, he would have killed Theon for even thinking like that. Good thing Lady was there to stop us from kissing. Dire wolves work in strange ways.

….

 **Rhaegar POV**

Me, Lyanna, and Ned where going to follow Jon to the Crypts to see if him and Arya are really meeting up. At first I was surprised when I first heard Sansa say no, why would she say no, she would be the most powerful woman in all the seven kingdoms. But then she told me about Jon and Arya everything seemed to make more since. I did notice a bit of a mood change, he has been smiling a lot now. They only time I really smile is when I was with Lyanna.

We were down in the Crypts, Sansa was right. There they were, swing swords at each other, she actually seemed pretty good for, learning for only a year. Then she surprised acttked him and he barely got her sword, she made him spin and hit him in the leg, making him fall on the ground. She then stepped on him chest making him stay there, and then but the sword at his neck.

"Dead." Arya said, they both just looked at each other and just burst into laughing. She helped him up and they started fighting again, at this time we came closer to them.

…..

 **Jon's POV**

Everyone was acting weird today, well expt Arya. I should have known that my father would set up a marriage with a Stark. I was so happy when Sansa said no, I don't know quite why I didn't want to marry Sansa. She was beautiful, and acted everything a lady should be, a dream come true. But my mind went to Arya, how would Arya feel? How would Arya react? One day she would probably get married to a high Lord who doesn't mind a crazy girl. But the more I thought about this the sadder and mad I got. Was I jealous? And of some guy I didn't even know.

I was training with Arya, she has gotten way better then when she first started. She was almost even better than me, she even won sometimes. Of course by this time a won a few with Robb but not many, but with Arya, she was almost half as good as me.

We were fighting and she tripped me on the ground and put the wooden sword to my neck.

"Dead." She said, I never seen anything more active. But then we both burst into laughing. We both got up and started to fight again, when Arya look surprised at something, so she stopped fighting, which made me hit her on the arm really hard.

"Ow!" she said loudly,

"Sorry!" I said going to her, and I checked her arm, there was a bruise. I felt guilty. But then I turned around to see what she was looking at. And it was my father, mother, and her father, just looking at us.

"So you guys have been going to the crypts to sword fight," my father said, with a hit of a smile.

"Arya are you ok?" Ned said rushing towards her.

"Yes father I'm fine! I was just distracted from you sneaking up on us." She said with annoyance

"I'm sorry, she usually blokes it." I said looking guilty. Ned looked at me with a kind grin on his face.

"Arya you shouldn't be sword fighting, especially with and boy that almost a man and ten times more trained then you." He said a bit stern, Arya gave him and annoyed look.

"But he has been teaching me, and I'm not a Lady." She said, I couldn't help but laugh. I got a look from my father, and I stopped right away.

"Son why didn't you tell us about this?" my mother asked

"I thought you would be mad at me and Arya because you aren't supposed to teach girls to sword fight." I said

"It's all my fault! Don't blame Jon he just felt bad for me and so he started to teach me." Arya said fast

"No Arya! I was the one to suggest it, if any one should get in trouble it should be me." I said

"Enough!" my father said

"You both are in trouble, and not because you were teaching her how to sword fight but because, you didn't tell us." He said again, we both felt ashamed

"Mother would be mad at me." Arya said

"Yes, but I will talk to her" Ned said, she smiled

"So does that mean I can keep training? Please father I'm just starting to get good." She said

"I know we saw what you did there." My father said, I had an emberrst look on my face, Arya had a grin.

"Fine but you will do it out in the field so we can see you." Ned said, Arya looked over joyed.

"Thank you father!" she said and jumped into his arms, he smiled and caught her.

"And you will still be training her?" Mother asked

"Of course" I said happily.

….

 **Ned's POV**

For the pass week Arya and Jon have been training in the yard, at first everyone was shocked of why Eddard Stark would let his daughter fight with a sword with a prince. But once they saw how good Arya was that she even beat Jon, even Ser Roderick gave her some pointers. Even Robb fought with her and once, only once she had him on the floor. Since then people made bets with whoever she was fighting with.

Every day I and Rhaegar and sometimes Lyanna watch them. There has been a couple people who have been mean to her and even Jon. Today a boy almost grown about 16, named Alan, told her that girls couldn't fight, so she challenged him to a fight, she defeated him. And he was angry. He thought besides Robb and Jon he was the best, because besides Robb and Jon he had a real sword of his own.

"You almost broke my nose today girl." He told her coldly, Theon was with Arya

"I think it's an improvement." She said back, Theon started laughing caching the atteion of Sansa and some others. He looked at her ferrous. And he picked up his sword and cut her in the arm ripping her clothes and making her bleed.

"Alan!" Theon said looking at him then going to Arya's arm. She was shocked and touched her arm, it was bleeding, Jon and Robb looked at her then and Alan, they were ferrous. Everyone was shocked, even Rhaegar. Jon and Robb were walking towards them,

"You think you a man now?" Arya said coldly, Alan then step closer and pushed Theon into Robb and Jon making all fall down. Sansa ran towards them to see if they were ok. Alan then swung the sword to Arya, she dogged it, but if she didn't then he would have killed her. Some people screamed, me and Rhaegar were on our way down.

He kept swinging the sword and she kept dogging, she didn't have a sword she that's all she could do. Jon looked terrified. Sansa yelled

"Stop!" she walked closer to them but then Alan pushed her hard into the pile of boys. Theon was the first to see if she was ok, now he was ferrous. Arya couldn't keep us so she fell on her back. He was above her pointing the sword at her

"I'll gut you, you little cunt!" he said, everyone was too far away to stop him in time. He was about to cut her, but then Nymeria came and bit him arm. He dropped the sword and fell on the ground.

"Nymeria!" Arya yelled in fear and relief. She picked up the sword and pointed it at Alan.

"Please!" he yelled like a coward, everyone looked a bit relived. But the boys were still angry. She looked at him, then everyone else, then back at him. She took a step back, she went to the close by to the blacksmith's fire and through his sword in the fire. She walked backed and kicked him in the gut, and step away. I ran to her,

"Arya are you ok?!" I asked her, if she would of gotten more hurt or worse I would of never would forgave myself.

"Yes father." She said tired, I kissed her on the head and hugged her.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked, Jon, Robb, and Theon looked at her. Theon smiled at her and then helped Sansa up. Robb ran over and hugged her

"Don't do anything that stupid again, I know he started it but just walk away next time. Ok?" he said

"Ok!" She said, but he just hugged her. Next was Jon, he looked at her then at Alan on the floor half passed out.

"Clam down you can beat him up later." She said to him, he ran to her and hugged her, then kissed her in the forehead, she hugged him back.

"Just be careful." He said, he was worried that something would happen.

"Arya! Where is my daughter?!" I heard Cat yell, she saw Arya and ran to her, then hugged her

"My baby your safe. Who did this to you?! Ned?!" she said. It took some time to calm her down, but Arya went to the master, so did Alan.

When he was better Jon, Robb and even Theon almost beat him to death. But then left he there, Alan never messed with Arya again, even some other people were afraid to talk with her.

…

 **Arya POV**

In three days Jon and his family will be leaving, I'm sad but I made our time count. He was teaching me self-defense, how to use my surrounding, and my body to defend myself. Even Sansa learned somethings, I was going to her room.

"Hey Sansa are you in there?" I asked

"Yes, come in." she said

"Hey."

"Hi, do you want something?" she said

"I just wanted to say….. Thank you. For trying to protect me for Alan, and Jon told me about you and him, and how you said no. I don't know how you knew about me and Jon, but thank you." I said

"Well I'm you sister, it's what I'm supposed to do." She said and hid a smile. I looked at her she was hiding something?

"What?" I said

"What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something. Tell me"

"I'm not hiding anything." She said a bit too fast.

"Yes you are. Tell me! You already know my secrets, it's only fair." I said, she paused but then said

"The reason I denied Jon was not just because I was your sister, it was also something else." She said slowly, no she couldn't be.

"You're in love?" I said, she didn't answer. She was.

"With who?" I asked, she still didn't answer, who has she been hanging out with lately? Then my mind went to the day Alan acttked me, she was worried about Theon, and he as worried about he when Alan pushed her. It makes sense, Robb and I have been busy, so was the Septa. All they had was each other.

"Theon!?" I said in disbelief.

"Be quite!" she said in a loud whisper and covered my mouth.

"It's true?"

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone. If anyone found out everything will be bad." She said pleading

"Fine, but just because you helped me."

"Thank you!"

We hugged and then I left.

/

It was the day they were leaving. I was sad but didn't let myself show it. Jon, the king and queen, and my father walk into my room.

"Hello Arya." The King said

"Hello," I said happily

"Look what I taught Nymeria. Nymeria gloves" I said, nothing happened,

"Impressive." Jon said

"Shut up. Nymeria gloves." I looked at the gloves, everyone chuckled.

"Ok, I have a gift for you." Jon said with a smile.

"A present?" I said exited, I saw everyone smile. He handed me something, I took off the cloth, and it was a skinny sword. I smiled.

"Now this is not a toy, you can really hurt yourself if you're not careful." He said

"It's so skinny." I said while I was waving the sword.

"So are you, it might not hack a man's head off but it can poke him full of holes if you're quick enough."

"I can be quick." Everyone started to laugh

"Do you like the balance is it good." He asked

"I think so." I said

"I'm going to miss you." He said. I was going to hug him but then he told me to stop.

"Careful." He said pointing at the sword. I carefully put it down, then I jumped in his arms, he caught me. I heard the others laughing.

"The best swords have names you know." He said then he squeezed me and but me down, I was thinking, then he looked at me

"I have an idea, it's just something you love." He said it sacristy. I knew what he was thinking

"NEEDLE!" We both said and we started laughing.

"You know Jon won't be your teacher anymore, and the Needle he got you is a Bravossi sword, so I got a personal trainer from Bravos." Rhaegar said. I was overjoyed that he got me a personal trainer.

"That you!" Then I hugged him he was a bit surprised, but caught me. Then I went and picked up my sword.

The royal family was leaving, Jon gave me one last sad smile, and I gave him a real happy smile. Then I showed Robb my new sword.

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be 4 years later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy, and sorry for spelling errors. :(** **J**

 **Jon 19, Arya 15, Sansa 17, Theon 20, Robb 19, Bran 14, Rickon 11, Dany 19, Viserys 22, Aegon 16, Larra 14 (Yes I aged her up one year then the last chapter), Shireen 15, Meera 18, Joffrey 18, Myrcella 14, Trystane 17, Gendry 19, Tommen 13, Margaery 16, Talisa 19, Lyanna Mormont 11.**

 **Arya POV**

It will be the first time in a year that I will see Jon, over the past couple of years he has visited Winterfell a couple times, but last year I, my sister, Bran, and my father. We are going to have a big celebration before winter because who knows when we will have a celebration like this again.

Everyone is coming and by everyone, I mean everyone. The Targaryen's, Baratheon's, Lannister's, Tyrells, and some other smaller houses. Father and mother have been working out seating arrangements all day because most of the houses hate one or the other.

Yesterday I walked in on Theon and Sansa making out, hopefully that's all they have done. After all the times I saw them doing things like that the more temped I am to tell father just to see what will happen.

"Arya, did you see the dress I left on your bed?" I heard my mother say

"Yes." I said

"I want you to wear it when the king and queen arrive tomorrow."

"Ok only if it doesn't get ruined somehow."

"Arya!"

"Fine." I said then walked back into my room. The dress was a beautiful blue dress, it was fitting yet elegant, but also built for winter with all of the thick fabric. When I where it I will just be an insult to the dress. I don't think I'm pretty, the only one who called me pretty was my father. And Jon one time, it was very quiet but I heard it all the same.

….

 **Rhaegar POV**

We are almost at Winterfell, the last time I've been here was four years ago, but I think this time will be less welcoming. The celebration would only be for a week, but a lot could happen in a week.

My mind was on Dany, she and Viserys went across the narrow sea, and she married to great Khal Drogo. It was Viserys that convinced me, and to be honest they were pretty good points. We won't have any conflicts with the Dorthi, and they have one of the biggest army's in the world. And she will be a queen. She, Viserys, and Jorah have been keeping me updated.

"She ok, you have read all of the letters. She is happy and in love, she is with a son who will one day rule all of the Dorthi." Lyanna said to me, she somehow knew how I was feeling.

"Yes, but what if something happens." I said

"Nothing will happen, she has the whole Dorthi army to protect her." She said, then she kissed me on the cheek. I just smiled and nodded.

"So, we are going to meet some old friend. Are you planning to marry off one of our children to their children?" Lyanna said, I just smiled.

"Ah yes, our 'friends' would be delighted to see us. But I have an idea on someone Aegon to marry." I said, I saw Lyanna's smile disappeared.

"With who?"

"I was thinking Shireen Baratheon." Lyanna looked shocked

"With her? Why? If you want peace with the Baratheon's then marry their daughter to Jon, this will only alliance us with Dragonstone." She said

"I know, but Stannis only has one daughter who almost died when she was little. She is the future of Dragonstone, but she will need someone by her side, why not our son? He won't become king, so then next best thing is Lord of Dragonstone. How could Stannis refuse his daughter would be a princess." I said. Lyanna was considering it, it did make sense.

"Fine but you will be the one to tell him after you asked her father. Then they will meet each other at the celebration." She said final. I got up and kissed her.

"Of course."

…..

 **Sansa POV**

Over the past four years I and Theon have been getting closer. Yesterday we got a little too close, I'm still a madden but, there is other ways for pleasure.

"Hey" Theon said to me

"Hi"

"How are you? Are you feeling well?" he asked

"Yes, I'm more then fine." I said almost laughing

"Did you like last night?" I asked him

"Yes, of course. You are the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdom." He said a little fast, I blushed. Then he pulled me into a long kiss.

"I'll see you later" he said

"Of course" then I winked at him, he started to chuckled.

"The Baratheon's are here?" Someone said. The Baratheon's?! They are a couple days early, I guess they have to prepare for an early visit.

"Robert!" My father said

"Ned!" Robert said, then they hugged

"You're early."

"Aye, hope it doesn't trouble you."

"Of course not, it's just we have to make new arrangements."

"Oh, the King and the Queen aren't here yet," Robert said a little too happy

"No they should be here tomorrow"

"How delightful, one day without the King stealer and his cunt. Sorry Ned" he said

"Robert!" Cersei said

"It's fine there not here yet."

"Please be on your best behavior when they get here." My father said, Robert started laughing.

"Oh, there's the old Ned. Don't worry I'll try not to get as drunk."

Then they caught up with both of our family's, and Joffrey was a little too friendly with me, but his other kids were kind.

"Maybe we could go on a walk later." Joffrey said

"Oh sure, I'll bring Lady." I said pointing at Lady

"Maybe we should leave the dog behind, I just want it to be us." He said getting a little closer

"Oh, um, sure. Maybe in a couple of days when there is more people." I said with a fake smile

"Of course. My Lady." He said then he kissed my hand, then he left.

Theon was looking at him, then he came to me

"What was he talking to you about?" he said a little stern

"He said we wanted to take a walk with me,"

"Alone?"

"Yes"

"Is Lady going to be with you?"

"No, he said he didn't want her to be with us, he just wants it to be me and him alone."

"Are you that naive? There is only one things men want from pretty girls like you."

"Is that all you want from me?" I said

"Sansa, you know you love you."

"But we can never get married, you know that none of our fathers would approve."

"We will find a way."

"No we won't, I will always love you, but you and I know we can ever get married" I cupped his cheek

"Can't we at least have a little fun until then" he said, I smiled it him.

"Of course." Then I kissed him deeply.

…..

 **Arya POV**

Today we met the Baratheon's, Joffrey, Robert, and the queen seemed to be a little like a jerk, but the rest seem to be nice. Gendry seemed to take a liking to me, he was all right but I would pick Jon over him any day.

I was not in a Lady's outfit, I was busy cleaning Needle, and Syrio was my teacher for the past couple years, now he was back in Bravos to meet with family but he would be back in a month.

"You have a sword?" I heard Gendry said

"Yes." I said

"Aren't you a lady?"

"Don't call me a Lady!"

"As M'lady commons" he said as he bowed, I scolded at him.

"That wasn't very lady like."

"Do you want something?"

"Who gave you that sword?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it would be very nice if you told me." He said. I just looked at him.

"It was my cousin, Jon."

"Jaehaerys? The crowed prince?"

"Yes."

"So you too actually like each other? So he would be mad if I tried to flirt with you." He sounded a bit nervous.

"Of course we do, and I wouldn't flirt with you even if I didn't know my cousin." I said

"I will test that theory," he said and got closer to me, I pushed him away.

"I'm going to leave" I said, I could feel his eyes on me when I walked out.

…

 **Jon POV**

We are finally in Winterfell, I see Robb, and some other I've only heard about, but most of all I wanted to see Arya. To see if she still had Needle, to mess up her hair, the last time we met was about a year ago. And then we almost kissed. So close yet so far, we were interrupted by a cat jumping on us, I could have killed that cat, I remember she started laughing and all of my hate want away. Then she left.

"Nice to have you come to our home again your grace." Ned said to my father

"Thank you for having us"

"How are you Jon?" Ned asked me

"I've been good." I told him

"Is the rest of your family here?" I asked him, mostly talking about Arya, he smiled at me

"She's in the kennels."

"Thank you." I said a bit embarrassed. I was walking away, I heard my mother laughing as she hugged her brother, I know the Baratheon's are here so that smile won't last long.

I went to the kennels, she was there with Needle and Nymeria. And of course she wasn't dress as a Lady.

"You still have that sword?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, she ran towards me, I caught her in my arms. We both started laughing, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course I still have it, or would you rather me poke you with it?"

"Just make sure it's with the pointy end." I said,

"I know what end to use." She said annoyed, I started laughing. Soon so did her.

"So you're the famous Jaehaerys? Or do you prefer Jon?" Some man said, he had black hair and blue eyes, and was handsome.

"Jon is fine. Who are you?" I said as I reached out my hand to meet his. We both shook our hands, a bit too hard.

"Gendry, Gendry Baratheon." He said

"Baratheon? I've heard a lot about Baratheon's" I said

"And I've heard a lot about Targaryen's, how about we but our parents history to pass and meet as new." Gendry said

"Of course." I said

"Anyway, maybe we should start to get ready for tonight, the other house are starting to come," Arya said

"Of course" Gendry said while he was standing a little too close to Arya.

"See you later Jon, and you too My Lady." He said

"I told you not to call me that." Arya said a bit angry

"As my Lady commands," he said, I looked at him a bit annoyed but he wasn't looking at me, no he was looking at Arya.

"Arya" he said as he kissed her hand and left.

"You know him?" I asked a little too eagerly,

"I met him yesterday, he's a little weird"

"How?"

"He keeps kissing my hand and getting close to me, also keeps calling me 'My Lady'" she said.

"Well if he gives you any trouble then tell me I'll take care of it." I said, she looked at me and started laughing.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I just care about you" she smile gently

"Jon, you should never be jealous, I love you." She said, I felt my heart stop, then beat faster than ever.

"You love me?"

"Of course, and you love me." She said

"Who said I loved you." I said jokingly

"Well if you don't love me then I'll go meet Gendry." She said in a bit of a huff, and started to walk away but I caught her by the arm and brought her close.

"Whatever I feel for you is way more than the feeling love could ever be" I said from the heart. We just looked at each other then we got closer. Our lips locked, first it was just a kiss then it was pure passion. We moved back until she was against the wall. My hands went down her body while her hand were in my hair. Before anything else could happen Nymeria came and jumped on top of me, I fell to the ground, she licked my face.

"Dam you! Get off of me!" I said, Arya started laughing.

Nymeria got off of me, Arya helped me up

"At least she likes you, she doesn't really like any one besides me and my family." She said chuckling

"Yep I'm lucky" I said not amused. Before I could say anything else she kissed me and I kissed back.

"We should go get ready." She said

"Only if you will allow a dance with me"

"Fine, consider yourself lucky, I don't dance with anyone." She said

"Whenever I'm with you I'm the luckiest man in the world." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Careful Jon any more sweet words I might a stomach ache." She said, I was going to kiss her but she stopped me.

"We should get ready." And she walked away. Dam that girl.

….

 **Ned's POV**

Pretty much everyone was here, now we were all having a good time, I was talking to Lyanna and Rhaegar. Then Robert and Cersei began to walk over here.

"Ned! Your grace, your grace" he said

"Robert." Rhaegar said

"Lord Baratheon." Lyanna said, she never hated him, but felt bad for him.

"It's been a long time. Have you met my wife Cersei? She is a beauty." Robert said

"No I haven't, lovely to meet you, I've met both of your brothers before both very delightful." Lyanna said

"We have met once before, when Tyrion became my hand of the king after Jon Arryn died." Rhaegar said.

"Yes we did meet, and it's so lovely too finally meet you Lyanna." Cersei said ever so perfectly.

"Nice to see you again, maybe we will talk later." Robert said

"Of course." Rhaegar said, then Robert and Cersei went to talk to someone else.

"That went better the I expected." I said

"Yes" Rhaegar said

"I suppose, we didn't kill each other" Lyanna said with a straight face

"Come on let's go and talk to Stannis." Rhaegar said, Lyanna nodded, and they exused them self's and went.

I went to Cat

"How are things going?" she asked

"Better than I thought." I said, she smiled

"Well it's over with, what else could happen?"

"Anything could happen, we still have some night to go." I said

We kept mingling when all of a sudden

"So sorry were late, we don't travel well in the snow." I head a familiar voice said. I and Cat turned around, it was Lysa and her son Robin, then most shocking of all little finger.

"Lysa!" I heard Cat said, the both hugged.

"Catelyn, you're looking more beautiful than ever." Little finger said

"Peytr. Nice to see you." She said

"Lord Baelish," I said

"Ned, long time no see." He said

"I and Peytr got married two months ago, and we've both been happy sense." Lysa said happily.

"You two got married? My happy congratulation." Cat said

"Oh thank you, I guess he finally saw the better choice." She said, everyone looked in shocked and Cat.

"Mother who is this?" Robb said

"Um, this is your aunt Lysa and her son Robin. And this man is Peytr Baelish." She said

"So your Robb, you look a lot like my brother, your uncle Edmure. Very Handsome." She said, Robb blushed a little.

"Thank you Aunt Lysa." He said, Sansa walked over

"And this is my daughter Sansa." Cat said, I saw little finger, he looked interested in Sansa

"Oh a beauty, you look just like your mother." Lysa said but not like it was a compliment.

"Thank you aunt,"

"I'm Peytr Baelish, I'm an old friend of your mother, and you have all of the beauty of your mother and more." He said

"Thank you Lord Baelish, your words are kind." She said an little uncomfortable,

"Please call me Peytr." He said as he kissed her hand. He looked at her as if he was wondering what's under her dress. She shifted a bit, he was still holding her hand. I stepped in and pulled her away.

"It was nice to see you, Lord Baelish, but we must be excused." I said stepping between them.

"Of course, but first me and Lysa have a gift for her." He said

"A gift?" Sansa said a bit curious.

"Yes child," Little finger said giving her a box. Sansa opened it and gasped, it was a black dress with some feathers on it.

"It was made from the finest silk from the Vale, and a custom from the Vale." Lysa said

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Sansa said in shocked

"We heard you loved dresses, so we had something picked out for you, and it comes with a neckless." Lysa said. Sansa picked up the neckless and looked at it in awe.

"Maybe you could wear it tomorrow, the biggest time in the celebration." Peytr said

"Oh father can I? Oh please! I've never worn anything from the Vale before." She said, I couldn't say no.

"Of course you can." I said

"Oh thank you father!" she said then she hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Come Sansa lets but your dress away." I told her, we bid our good byes and left.

"Father have you seen anything more beautiful?" she asked

"Well I don't know much about dresses, but it did look pretty." I said\

"Do you think I will look pretty in it?" she asked

"Sansa you could wear what Arya wears and be covered in mud and you will still be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Father! I'm not a little girl any more, I'm already fully grown." She said a bit annoyed

"You will always be a little girl to me, and Arya will always be a wild wolf." I said, she chuckled.

"Father how do you and mother know Lord Baelish?" she asked, I was a bit shocked by her question.

"To be honest Sansa, he grew up with the Tully's. He fell in love with your mother, but your mother only saw him as a friend. Your mother was originally to be married to my brother Brandon, but before that could happen your uncle and father died because they thought their will less ships, information given by Peytr. But little did he know she got stuck with me. And I love your mother. Your Aunt Lysa loved him but she wasn't your mother." I said sadly, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess don't trust Little finger, I didn't trust him even before that story," she said

"You're really smart Sansa. If he ever touches you or says something inappropriate then tell me."

"Ok father, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight father, love you." She said

"Goodnight sweet heart." I said then kissed her forehead.

"Love you."

….

 **Theon's POV**

"I don't like the way that little finger guy was looking at you." I said to Sansa

"I don't like it either, I think it has to do with me looking like my mother." She said

"Well don't let him dance with you today." I said

"You will have my first and last dance today."

"If he tries anything tell me." I said, she chuckled

"Of course." She said then pulled me into an empty room, before I knew was going on, she was kissing me, and of course I kissed her back passionately. I started to pull up her dress then she started to unlace my pants.

"Whoa this is interesting" I heard someone from the back of me.

"Gross" a woman said. I and Sansa pulled apart fast, it was Jon and Arya.

"Don't you knock?" Sansa said

"Better be glad we did before something happened that father would never approve of." Arya said.

"I wonder what will happen if Lord Stark knew what we saw." Jon said

"You will keep this to yourself prince." I said as a warning. Jon and Arya started to run out of the room. I started to chase them and trying to lase my pants up. I ran out the door

"You better not tell anyone!" I said. But when I ran out I found Arya and Jon still, then I looked up more, it was Lyanna, she saw me laceing my pants up.

"Don't tell father!" Sansa coming out. She saw two people now, a man and a woman, walk out of the room with messy hair and trying to fix their clothes. Yelling don't tell anyone to people who just saw us.

"Don't tell your father what?" Lyanna said, no one said anything. She sighed

"Sansa, Theon, what were you doing in there?" she asked

"We were just kissing." Sansa said,

"Yeah just Kissing." Arya said, Sansa gave her an evil stare

"I swear I'm still a madden! And he didn't force himself upon me." She said

"Is this true?" Lyanna asked me

"Yes." I said

"Please don't tell anyone. It would ruin both of us, I love him." Sansa said

"Do you love her?" Lyanna asked me

"More than anything in the whole world." I told her truthfully.

"Fine I won't tell your father, no one will." She said looking at Jon and Arya, the nodded there heads.

"But this needs to stop, Jon and Arya just caught you, and so did I." Lyanna said. I and Sansa looked sad but we both nodded, she sighed

"I will talk to my husband about an arrangement between the Iron aisles and Winterfell." She said

I and Sansa looked overjoyed, even Jon and Arya smiled

"No promises though." Lyanna said

"Thank you!" Sansa said hugging Lyanna

"It's my treat, and both of you clean you're self's up." She said and she left so did Arya and Jon.

"Maybe there is hope." Sansa said, she kissed me then left.

Would her father approve? Would my father approve? Last year I went to the Iron Ailes, with Winterfell guards of course. At first it was rocky, but after my father and sister saw how good of an planer, and warrior I am so did everyone else, and people started to like me, in a couple of months I'll go back there.

Maybe with a new wife.

…

 **Sansa's POV**

I was overjoyed and nervous at the same time about Lyanna asking Rhaegar for me and Theon to get married. There was so many possibility's that I just stopped thinking about it. Then the next thing I knew my new dress was on, I saw my handmaidens just look at me. This dress was sexier than I thought, it was a low cut, had feathers on the shoulders, and was tight fitting, and the neckless just drawled more attention to my chest.

"You look beautiful M'lady" one of the handmaidens said, Jayne walked in

"God's Sansa you look like a goddess." She said

"Really?"

"Don't think for a second that you aren't the most beautiful person in all of the seven kingdoms."

The more and more they kept complementing the more I started to believe it. I did not look like a girl in this.

"Wow, might I say My Lady you look magnificent." Lord Baelish said

"Lord Baelish what are you doing here?" I asked

"You were late to the party, I came to see if everything was all right. As I can see it's more than all right."

"Thank you Lord Baelish."

"Please call me Peytr. May I speak to you in private?" he asked, I hesitated

"Leave us." I told everyone, they did what they were told.

"Must I say you look amazing what you are more powerful" he told me

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I have an offer, a very good one."

"What?"

"I plan to marry you off to Robin." He told me, I was in shock

"Why him?"

"Because you will be one of the most powerful woman in all of the seven Kingdoms. The Vale has the biggest army in Westeros. You will also be safe from in the castle. You will have the power in the North and the Vale."

"Why should I go to the Vale and not Kings landing? I have an offer from the king."

"Yes but everyone can see that the boy and your sister are getting along too well, and the other is planned to get married to Shireen. And when you come to the Vale you will have massager's and spies that no one ever knows exist. And you will be trained by me." He said

"I will have to think about it and talk with my father." I said, I would ask him why is he doing this but I already know. And I knew my answer was no.

"Will you allow me to escort you to the party?" he asked

"You may." I said, he took my arm and we went off.

….

 **Theon's POV**

I, Robb, and Lord Stark were talking to Lady Ornella Tyrell.

"Might I say Lord Stark you have very attractive children." She said

"Thank you Lady Tyrell, your grandchildren are very beautiful as well" Lord Stark said

"Yes, better than my idiot son's" she said, Lord Stark gave a chuckle.

"But you Robb are so far the handsomest I've seen in years." She said, he smiled just a little.

"Why thank you Lady Ornella," Robb said, Lord Stark smiled at Robb, then Lady Ornella looked behind us.

"But your sister is the fairest of them all." She said

"Lady Sansa Stark and Lord Peytr Baelish." The announcer said. We all turned around to see Sansa and by her said Little finger. I didn't even have time to be mad when I looked at Sansa, she looked like a godess. The dress was tight fitting but lose at the end, a low cut with a neckless that rested between her breasts. Her hair was most down, but her red auburn hair popped out even more in the black dress.

Everyone was staring, and she knew, and she walked towards us like she was a goddess, and she was in that moment. The way she walked, the way she looked at me was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

"Hello," she said, then she let go of Peytr's arm, and went to her father

"Father doesn't this dress look beautiful." She said

"Right now it's you that is beautiful, even more then the dress," he said

"Might I induce myself, I'm Lady Ornella Tyrell" Lady Tyrell said

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Lady Sansa Stark, your dress is very beautiful." Sansa said

"Yes roses, very original. But you Sansa Feathers? And you look ever most divine in them." She said

Sansa blushed. Then Joffrey came,

"My Lady you are the beautifulness woman in the room." Joffrey said

"Thank you Joffrey." She said ever so kind

"Might I have a dance" he said walking closer to her, when he was just a little too close Sansa stopped him with just her finger, and pushed him away. Dam that was sexy.

"I'm sorry Joffrey but I promised my first and last dance to Theon" she said, everyone looked at me, I forgot that she promised me her first and last dance to me.

"But don't worry Joffrey I will dance with you next." She said

"Theon." She said. I gave my cup to Robb, and moved to Sansa

"Try not to get too drunk" I said to Robb who just frowned at me, and I smiled at him.

"My Lady," I said to Sansa, and we went off.

….

 **Arya's POV**

I and my cousin Larra were talking. I really liked Larra, I and she were really similar. We both were not so fond of how a lady supposed to be, and we both knew how to use a sword.

"Did you see Sansa? She looked like a goddess." Larra said

"What's new?" I said, we both started laughing

"Well Larra you come in as a close second, I mean look at you." I said, she did look beautiful, she looked a lot like her aunt Daenerys, who would probably look as beautiful as Sansa if she were here. But she had a lot of her mother in her, as did I, she was tough and strong, and did look a bit like her mother.

"Why thank you Arya. You don't look to bad yourself. I mean that dress." She said

"Yes Arya horse face, she looks beautiful tonight," I said, Larra frowned.

"Arya you are not a little girl anymore, don't look at yourself like that anymore, because in truth you've grown up quite nicely." She said, I smiled

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me for telling the truth." We both started laughing, then my eyes caught Gendry's, he started to walk over here.

"Watch out Gendry Baratheon is coming over here, if he annoys you don't take it personally, it's just the way he is." I said to her

She looked over,

"Hello ladies, Arya, and you must be Larra, nice to meet you your grace." He said, he kissed her hand, she blushed a little bit.

"Thank you, you must be Gendry, Arya has told me about you." Larra said

"So you talk about me?" he said with a sly smile

"All not so good things." I said back

"Don't worry Ser, I'm sure you're more pleasant then she says you are." Larra said

"Of course, allow me to show you." He said, and they just started talking.

"Yes my father wasn't too happy that I wanted to learn to sword fight with my brothers, but that didn't stop me. And my mother loved me even more for it." Larra said

"You learned how to sword fight too? Wow you're beautiful and strong." He said half way in love with her. I saw her blush, I felt like throwing up.

"We will have to see whose better Larra, how about a sword fight tomorrow?" I asked her, she smiled

"Of course, but don't be too mad when you lose."

"Well don't be mad when I don't take it easy on you because you're a princess." I said back, we both started laughing

"Well it looks like we have our entertainment for tomorrow." I heard Jon said

'"We might have to bet to see who will win." Gendry said

"I bet on Arya, she was trained by me originally." Jon said, I rolled my eyes.

"Well I bet on Larra, she already made quite an impression on me." Gendry said looking in her eyes. Jon saw this and grabbed Larra.

"Of course, my dear sister is a tough one." Jon said, he was taking her away when she looked in my eyes for help. I sighed

"Jon how about we dance." I said, Jon paused

"You want to dance? Since when do you like to dance?" he said

"Since now. Now are you or do I have to ask someone else?" I said, he took my hand and we went to the dance floor. Larra smiled at me, I gave her a gentle smile. She and Gendry went back to talking in, and me and Jon had fun on the dance floor.

Later I and Jon were talking, then Rhaegar came by.

"You two look like you're having a good time." He said

"Of course father." Jon said a little too fast, he blushed after that which made me chuckle, which made Jon smile. I saw Rhaegar smile just a little bit.

"Arya do you know where Larra is? I saw you two talking earlier." He asked me

"Yes we were, the last time I saw her she and Gendry were talking." I said, I saw Rhaegar pause.

"Gendry? Lord Robert's son?" he asked

"Yes, Gendry came into our conversation, then Jon came and I and he went to dance." I said

"Jon she tells me you left her alone with Gendry, Roberts son?" he said sternly to Jon

"Yes but she's fine, they were both laughing." Jon said, but it only seemed to make Rhaegar madder.

"Rhaegar calm down, she's a smart girl and almost a woman, hell people call me a woman and I'm only a year older then her. And she's strong, if he try's anything she'll hit him." I said, it seemed to calm him down a little, he even looked a bit sad.

"Come it's time for the feast." I said and off we went.

…..

 **Ned's POV**

It was the feast, we tried to arrange the seats so houses that hated each other would have to face each other. But the only way that would happen is if the Targaryen's sat close. It was Rhaegar, Lyanna, Cat, me, and then Robert. Only me and Cat separating them.

They were still at a secret war, Robert trying to make them jealous, and Rhaegar and Lyanna trying not to kill him. I couldn't believe that Stannis agreed to Aegon and Shireen to be married. Both of them announced it during the feast, Aegon didn't looked pleased, Shireen looked nervous, but Robert looked angry but kept his cool. Now it was later in the night, Aegon and Shireen were talking and Aegon seemed to like her more, Cat went to talk with her sister, and Rhaegar was talking to Larra. It was Lyanna and Robert and just me separating them.

"How are you your grace." Heard Robert say

"I'm great, you?" she asked

"I'm perfect. I have it all a wife, kids, and rich." He said

"Good, I'm happy for you." She said almost caring

"Oh really? I'm so glad I can make your grace happy, maybe I can make you happier if we visit my chambers." He said

"I don't think my husband would be happy about that, nor would I"

"You husband stole you from me, it's only fitting I steal you back."

"I was never yours, you said you loved me but you didn't love me, you were obsess with someone I was not. But Rhaegar loved me for me." She said stern. I felt a bit uncomfortable,

"You don't know how I feel or care how I feel." He said angry

"Who told you I didn't care about you? Robert I liked you as a friend, I never meant to hurt you." She said

"Really, wow for a second I actually you cared."

"I did, but you've turned into an old fat, drunken man." She said a bit angry

"I don't know what's keeping me from gathering all my banner men and staring a rebellion against you. What is keeping this kingdom together!" he said a bit loud. More people were quite trying to listen in.

"Your marriage to Cersei." She said with no emotion. He got up and slammed the table, everyone was silent now. I saw Rhaegar come closer. Lyanna and Robert just looked at each other with pure hatred. Then at the same time they both burst into laughter. Everyone was shocked, even Rhaegar.

"Ah your grace, quite a woman you have." He said smiling to Rhaegar.

"Um, thank you Robert, I know." Rhaegar said

The rest of the night was a little weird, Lyanna and Robert even had a conversion when they were both a bit drunk. I had a dance with both of my daughters and we all called it a night.

…

 **Rhaegar's POV**

Today has been an inserting day, first of all my daughter Larra and the boy Gendry have been getting closer, she told me that they are just friends but I know what he wants from a pretty girl. And now Lyanna and Robert seem to be friend, at least when their a bit drunk. I and Lyanna were getting ready for bed.

"Guess what Robert told me" she said

"What were you and your new best friend talking about?" I said

"Oh Rhaegar, don't be jealous. What he told me was really important you need to hear it."

"Fine what is it."

"He is had betroth his daughter Myrcella to Trystane Martell." She said, I was shocked

"Trystane Martell? The Martells already hate us, and now they are allied to the Baratheon's." I said

"Yes."

"What are we to do? They all have no legmit daughter's for any of our sons to marry. And now Myrcella is going to be his queen." I said, what we are going to do now.

"Also they are planning to marry Joffrey to Margery Tyrell." She said

"Great now they will have the Tyrell army."

"Yes and he will be lord of Highgarden, remember their only son is your kings guard."

"Now I remember, they will really have power over the army."

"And if something happens they are going to marry her off to Tommen so he is off the market."

"If something happens to Joffrey?"

"Everybody hate Joffrey, it's most likely he is going to get himself killed or sent to the wall. Even Robert is scared of him, he said that Joffrey is mad. Nobody knows where it comes from, the rest of his siblings are fine, some even go to say that he is Jamie's and Cersei's kid, that's why he is mad. But it's probably not true." She said

"What are we going to do to make sure that the Baratheon's stay in line? Aegon's marriage to Shireen won't do anything, the brothers don't care for each other. And it would only bring us Dragonstone." I said trying to think.

"I have an idea, well actually it's Robert's idea, but I think he meant it as a joke. But it's actually pretty smart. But I don't think you would be fond of it." She said slowly.

"What?"

"A marriage alliance to with the Baratheon's, and the Targaryen's. I was thinking about a marriage between Larra and Gendry." She said, I started laughing, she did not laugh

"You can't be serious. I will not send my only daughter to storm's end with the people who hate our family!" I said a bit too demanding.

"It's the only option we have if we don't want a war. And Gendry and Larra are already fond of each other. Gentry is a sweet lad." Lyanna said

"Just a day ago he was all over Arya, he would just move on when he finds someone new."

"Maybe, or maybe not. She is a strong girl, if they do anything to her she won't go down without a fight. You know that." She said caring.

"I know, but, why not someone who isn't a Baratheon. Like Robb?"

"An alliance with the Baratheon's is more useful, and she would be Lady of Storm's end, she would have control of the army's, and know who they are going to fight, she won't let them fight her family."

"You're right." I said in a breath. She smiled

"I know you love her, so do I. but she's almost a woman, she will marry someday."

"So now how about we talk about other things, like who is Jon going to marry?" I laughed

"Like he's going marry anyone but Arya,"

"Yeah he dose love her, and she loves him. And she is a powerful Woman." Lyanna said

"You say that because she's like you."

"Maybe, but she is,"

"Aye she is. But what about Sansa? It would be an insult if the younger sister got married before the older one." I saw Lyanna smile then sighed.

"How about Theon Greyjoy?" she said almost in a laugh

"Theon Greyjoy? Why him?"

"It would keep the Iron Isles from rebelling if Sansa is there Lady."

"Don't they chose who leads them?"

"They will chose Theon because he is the last living son of Baylon Greyjoy, and they seemed to like him when he visited."

"Yes, that's actually really smart. You keep surprising me today." I said she smiled

"I know"

"Lord Stark might not agree at first but after we talk to him he will agree. Do you think Theon or Sansa would be happy about it?"

"I sure they will be very happy about it." She said in a whisper

"Why would you know?" she sighed

"Don't tell Ned this but, yesterday I caught them, um, being friendly. But she is still a madden, I'm just saying they won't mind being together." I started laughing

"How bad is it?"

"They say they're in love."

"Poor kids"

"Yes, so we should tell Ned tomorrow?"

"Yes, we should, come lets go to bed." I said

"I can think of something more fun." She said getting closer to me. Those where the best words I could hear right now.

/

It was enjoyable watching Arya and Larra sword fight, everyone was betting on whose going to win. They only had three rounds but each round lasted about 15 minutes. Arya Won the first and last round, but she should of won the second round to if Gendry didn't yell Arya really loud distracting her, he said that he was just cheering her on, but no one believed him.

After that was done Ned was called by Master Luwin for an urgent message from a raven. About five minutes later I and Lyanna were called into his office.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked for me and Lyanna

"I think it's best if you sit down." He said, me and Lyanna slowly sat down.

"I got a raven from Ser Jorah since he knew you were going to be here." He said slowly

"Come on Ned tell us." Lyanna said

"I'm so sorry but Viserys is dead." He said. My heart stopped, yes I wasn't fond of him but he was still my brother,

"What of Dany?!" I asked quickly

"She's fine, someone tried to poison her but Ser Jorah stopped it from happening, and the man was punished." I saw Lyanna with a little relived face.

"How did he die?" I asked slowly

"He was killed by the Dorthi, when someone is mad they deal with it differently, and it was told Viserys threaten to kill Dany's unborn child, who she was going to name Rhaego" Ned said, what was I expecting when I sent her away with him, they hate each other. I smiled just a little when she named her child after me.

"I'm sure she will be fine now, she carry's the Khal's son, and no one will harm her." Lyanna said

"There's one last thing that he said." Ned said like he was afraid

"What?" I said

"The man who tried to poison Dany confess that he did it for money, and that after they got rid of her that they were going to get Jon and Larra, and Shireen. They already have it planed out, now they just have to do it, and the man said that he was only in charge for Dany's death so he doesn't know what the other killer are going to do or when they are going to strike." Ned said, I and Lyanna were shocked, then I was mad.

"No one must know, expet Stannis, make sure he is on alert for his daughter. Keep our guards higher, make sure we know where everybody is at all times." I said as an order, Ned's steward.

"Do you think we will be fine?" Lyanna asked

"We will all be fine, I promise." I made a promise I couldn't keep.

"My Lord, Your Grace, I have urgent news." Master Luwin said

"What is it?" Ned asked tired, Luwin looked sad and hesitated.

"It's from the wall." Ned and Lyanna looked up.

"What happened?" Lyanna asked

"I'm sorry, it's Benjen him and his group went beyond the Wall, and never came back. The only thing that came back was one horse, and it was in shock." He said. Lyanna and Ned looked heart broken, I know Lyanna and Benjen were really close as kids, I put my hand on Lyanna's shoulder, and she started to cry on my chest.

"We will send more men to the wall." I said

"Yes. Of course." Ned said broken

Lyanna calmed down and we all had a privet meeting with Stannis, he didn't seem too happy. He was having more guards to protect Shireen. He said that he was going to have a gest, a red priests, apparently she could see the future in the flames.

"This is Melisandre." Stannis said

"Nice to meet you My Lady." I said and then kissed her hand

"Thank you your grace,"

"Is it true you have power?" Lyanna said

"Only what the lord of light gives me, he is the one who does everything" she said

"The Lord of light?" Ned said

"Yes the only god there is, he is the shadow's and the light." She said

"How are the shadows and the light the same thing?"

"Because you can't have a shadow without the light." She said

"How do we know you are good?" Lyanna said

"Because I fallow the Lord of light, he is good."

"Is he magical?"

"Yes, do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Sure." I said, she got out three leaches.

"I need blood of all of the men in this room to see what your children behold in the future." She said. I and Ned were hesitant at first but after Stannis did it we had the leaches suck our blood. She then throw them in the fire. She looked in the fire.

"Lord Stark, I see your daughter happy, then she fell in the cold water by a basterd, only to be saved by her lover, and her fire still burning. And your other daughter, scared, hopeless, and heart broken. She was no longer afraid of death, and that's sometimes not a good thing, and her fire is still going but a little darker."

Ned looked a bit frighten,

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"It will happen soon enough, it's already written out you cannot change it"

Then she looked in the flames again

"Stannis, no matter how many guards you have you cannot protect Princess Shireen from the fire. But her fire is still burning."

"Why did you call her princess?" Stannis asked

"Because that's what she is, people in the future will call her that." She said with a smile

Then she looked into the flames and looked a bit sadder.

"And your grace Rhaegar, I see your daughter fighting with three monster, she slayed one of them but when she is fighting the others she gets badly wounded and is left there to die, then a future lord comes and saves her, and her fire is still burning. Then your Son, the prince that was promise, he is laying there in the snow with a sign that is not the truth, angry, betrayed, sad, and his fire…." She stopped afraid what to say next.

"What?" I said a bit nervous

"And his fire… gone." She said sad, like she saw what happened. I and Lyanna were silent

"You're lying." Lyanna said

"It's the truth, the lord of light does not lie."

Lyanna looked like she was defeated, I still didn't believe the witch but something about this made me believe her just a little bit, and that made me terrified.

….

 **Sansa's POV ;)**

I've stayed in my room all day, I even had my lunch brought to me. I wasn't sick, it's just today I have to take my walk with Joffrey, and I don't want him bugging me all day. I wasn't dressed yet, I just had my robe on, and I heard a knock on my door.

"Sansa it's me." I heard Theon say, I let him in the closed and locked the door.

"Are you crazy? Someone could have saw you."

"But no one did. I promise." He said

"All right."

"Are you ok? You have stayed in your room all day."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want to talk to anyone."

"Yes, especially after yesterday, you danced with every man in the room."

"That because they all asked me"

"I didn't ask you"

"No I told" we both started laughing

"That dress made you the most Beautiful woman in the room" he said, I gave him a look.

"Really? I think I have an outfit more applying to you, and I was born with it." I said and I dropped my robe, I saw his face look hungry, I smiled.

"Maybe we should move to the bed." I said, then he quickly picked me up and laid me on the bed. I felt is warm tongue in my mouth. He started to undress until he was just in his trousers. We started kissing again and grinding on each other, we were moaning. He stared kissing down my neck and went to my breast, he started sucking and biting on my nipple. I had my hands in his hair, I was tugging at his hair.

He then put one of his fingers inside of me, then two, and three. I gasped, and started moaning, but he quieted me with a hard kiss, he moved his fingers in and out

"Please. I need all of you." I said in a tired breath.

"But you are still a madden"

"I don't care, I need my first to be you."

He stared kissing me and then pulled down his trousers. He and I were both naked. He positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked me

"Yes" I said, he then slowly but his cock inside of me. It hurt but not as much as I thought. I then grabbed his shoulders, probably leaving nail marks. Then all of him was inside of me, then he started thrusting slowly. At first it hurt, but then it became pleasurable. We both started moaning.

"Gods Theon, don't stop." I said, he started to go faster and a bit harder. It just got more enjoyable

"Gods Sansa." He said.

"Theon I'm about to…"

"Me t….." and he we both came at the same time.

He collapse next to me, we were both out of breath. I cuddled next to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, I'm more then ok, did you like it?" I asked, then he kissed me fiercely.

"That was the best thing to ever happen in my life. Sansa I love you."

"I love you too." I said. I then cuddled next to him and he put his arm around me. We were there for a while, until I realized what I had planned for that day. I sighed

"I have to take a bath and get ready for my walk with Joffrey." I said sitting up.

"Do you have to go with that cunt?" he said

"Yes, and you should go to, we don't want people to suspect anything." Then we both started to dress.

"Ok, I'll get some Moon Tea. We don't want you to get with child."

"Ok, but be secret about it." I said

"Of course," then he pulled me in for a kiss, then he left with a wink.

I was waiting for Joffrey, when he finally came he seemed a bit drunk. But he was still polite and stood a little too close for comfort. We decided to take a walk in the Gods woods, a place of the gods, what bad could possibly happen?

 **Thank you for reading! In the next chapter will be a little less happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for spelling errors. :)**

 **Sansa POV**

I and Joffrey were taking a walk through the god's woods, we stopped near the cold pond. We were leaving foot prints in the snow.

"Lady Sansa might I say you look ever most beautiful today." Joffrey said

"Why thank you Joffrey, you look handsome today too." I said, always be polite.

"Sansa you're just perfect, aren't you. Your face, your dress, your manners, and your body." He said getting closer.

"I don't know about perfect, but thank you Joffrey." I said backing away

"You don't want me?" he asked

"It would be inappropriate, and "

"And you're already fucking the Greyjoy, do you think I'm as stupid as the rest of them? You think I don't notice the glances you give each other, or the reason you chose him to dance. Or even the secrets kisses you two have?" he said, I stood there in shock, how did he know?

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret, but only if you pay for it." He said grabbing both of my wrist.

"Joffrey! Let me go! There is nothing going on." I said, he then push me up against the tree. I was trapped the braches and his strength kept me from going anywhere.

"You're a liar! But your pretty, I like them pretty." He started to rip my dress.

"Joffrey please stop!" he hit me hard, then he kissed me I bit his lip hard he moved back.

"I like them feisty." Then he picked up my dress, his hands were on my hips, then on my inner thighs. He grabbed them so hard that it was probably going to leave a bruise.

I looked behind him there was someone.

"THEON!" I yelled, Joffrey looked back, Theon was running, he looked like he was going to kill someone. Joffrey just smiled

"I guess I was right." Then he grabbed me and pushed me into the water. It was already cold outside, and he pushed me into freezing water, and my dress was ripped.

"Sansa!" I heard Theon say. But it was too late, I was in the water. It felt like I was in there for minutes, but I was probably in there for a couple of seconds, but still I was soaked. I felt Theon grab my wrist and pull me up. When I came up it felt like I was an icicle,

"Sansa, you're going to be ok, I'm here now." I heard Theon say. He took off his coat and put it around me, I saw Joffrey knocked out on the floor, and I felt like laughing but the cold sting too much. He tried it keep me warm by embracing me, it help a bit.

"So…cold." I said in a whisper.

"Stay with me Sansa." He said, then picked me up bridal style, he put me on his horse and we rode off.

…..

 **Ned's POV**

I was trying not to think about what Melisandre said, but it kept going in my head.

I, Rhaegar, Stannis, and Melisandre were outside near the kennels. Lady was acting up so we had to lock her in the kennels.

"Why do you think she's doing this?" Rhaegar asked me

"I don't know. Lady is always the calmest one." I answered

"The only reason a dog would act up is because the owner is in trouble." Melisandre said with a smile.

"Where is Sansa?" I started to ask, I was about to do something about it when all of a sudden a horse came right next to us. It was Theon, and he had someone in his lap.

"We need a master!" Theon said in a rush of worry, he got down and picked up the person in his arms.

"Sansa?!" I yelled rushing over there.

"Theon what happened?!" I asked

"I will tell you later but we need to get her to a master." He said and we all rushed inside.

We were all waiting outside the Master's room.

"Ok Theon tell us what happen." I told Theon for me and Cat.

"I heard someone yelling stop, when I was in the god's wood. It was Sansa and Joffrey." He spat

"Joffrey was ripping her dress and was trying, he was trying to." He stopped he had anger in his eyes.

"So I ran over there and Joffrey noticed me and smiled, and he pushed Sansa into the pond. I got her and left he knocked out on the floor." He finally said.

"Are you telling the truth son?" Rhaegar said

"Of course, why would I be lying?" he said annoyed, I told someone to get Joffrey form the god's woods.

"Thank you Theon. I think it's best if you go get some rest." I said to him, he heisted but nodded and left.

"The Red Women." Rhaegar said

"What about her?" I asked

"It's what she said, about one of your daughter's falling into cold water." He said slowly, I paused, he was right. And if this is right then the others would be right.

"Ned what is he talking about." Cat demanded I sighed, and I told her everything.

Cat just stood there.

"Well it's already not true, Theon is not Sansa's lover in any way." She said

"Yes, but half of it is true" I said back, Rhaegar sighed, me and Cat looked at him.

"Me and Lyanna were going to proses a marriage between Sansa and Theon, to join the Greyjoy's and Stark's" he said slowly. I and Cat paused, Theon was going to be Sansa's lover in the future, still might be.

"It doesn't mean anything, we all knew Joffrey was like that. It was just a coincidence." Cat insisted

"Really all of this is just a coincidence." I shot back

"We should just wait for another thing to happen." She said,

"Fine." I said not wanting to fight, then we heard a scream, we all ran to see what was going on.

It was Shireen, her room was on fire! There were some dead guards with their throats slit. The rest of the guards were burnt. Shireen was in the middle of the room she couldn't get out. People were getting water, but it was going to be too late.

"Hurry up you fools!" Stannis yelled

"Shireen!" Aegon yelled, he was running and had a blanket in his hand, he found a wat inside the room.

"Aegon!" Rhaegar yelled and started giving commands. Aegon wrapped the blanket around Shireen and they both ran out. They dropped the blanket on the floor after they got out.

"Father!" Shireen yelled then hugged her father, Stannis looked at her and checking for burns, she had one on her leg and was brought to the master. The fire was put out shortly.

"Aegon! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Rhaegar yelled

"But I didn't, and she was going to die if I didn't save her, she's my future wife I'm supposed to protect her." Aegon said, Rhaegar's face softened.

"I know, just don't be as stupid next time." Aegon nodded. Then Rhaegar and Aegon hugged.

"Aegon!" I heard Lyanna yelled

"Yes mother?" Aegon said a bit scared. She hugged him, then hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Don't you ever scare me again." She said angrily then hugged him again. He hugged her back.

"No promises" he said smiling, Lyanna was not amused, and she sighed and cupped his face.

Larra and Jon came, Larra hugged Aegon, and he hugged her back.

"Hey is Shireen alright?" Jon asked

"Jon you see me here with burnt clothes, and everyone yelling my name, and not to mention your own brother. And you don't ask about me?" Aegon said, Jon rolled his eyes

"You're fine, it was Shireen's room that caught on fire, and you're not supposed to be in her room at least until your marred." Jon said, Aegon blushed. Rhaegar hit Jon on the side of his head.

"She's fine just has one burn, and I went to her room to save her." Aegon said, Jon smiled then pulled Aegon in for a hug.

….

 **Aegon's POV**

I'm on my way to go check on Shireen. I'm really worried about her, she was in a Burning room. It was strange though that I didn't get burnt, but my clothes did but not me.

"Shireen?" I asked into the room.

"Aegon, is that you?" she asked

"Yes, it's me" I said walking into the room.

"Good, I keep telling my father I'm fine but he keeps checking in on me."

"He just cares, you're his daughter." I said sitting next to her.

"He never shows it unless we are alone, he's ashamed of me." She said sadly

"He's not ashamed of you, he's just a stubborn man. He loves you, he was the one shouting commands, he was the one who put more guards to protect you. What made it so hard to sneak in here." I said

"You sneaked in here? If any of the guards found you my father would"

"No one saw me come in here, I promise." I said

"Well it's not like anyone would suspect anything."

"What do you mean? It's a boy and a girl who are to be married alone in a room. What's there not to suspect?"

"You're asking me that? I mean look at you. People are feeling bad for you because you have to marry a scarred, cursed girl." She said not looking at me.

"Look at me. Look at me!" I said lifting her chin up, she looked at me with those bright blue eyes.

"I don't care what other people think, and neither should you. I will marry you no matter what they say. Yes you have scars but that makes you, you. And you're very pretty Shireen" she chuckled

"And believe me, my standards are pretty high." I said, she started laughing, I could hear that laugh for years. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Aegon, I never had anyone complment me on my looks before."

"Well get used to it, I'm am to be your husband some day and I will have to keep reminding you."

She started to bush. We looked into each other's eyes, we got closer. And then we kissed, it was an innocent kiss, but still a heart turning kiss all the same. We pulled away, she was smiling, so was I.

"How adorable," I heard someone say, I and Shireen turned around, it was Jon and my father. Jon was smiling and my father glanced annoyed at him. Shireen was red, and I felt my cheeks burning.

"Aegon what are you doing here without letting anyone know?" My father said

"Well, I just wanted to talk to her alone." I said and regretting saying it after I said it.

"Really just talk?" Jon said with a smile

"Jon!" my father warned him

"Aegon you cannot just come into a girls room without anyone else." My father

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on her." I said quietly, my father smiled, Jon stared laughing.

"Well what are you doing here!?" I said

"We were going to see if she was all right, but I didn't know we would get a kiss for that." Jon said, my father hit him on the shoulder. Shireen hid her face.

"Shireen how are you doing?" My father asked her with a smile

"F-fine your grace. Thank you for asking" she said a bit nervous, Jon looked like he was going to say something but Shireen shot him a hatful glance, and he stopped. I felt like laughing but I just smiled.

"Well we have to bid our pardon, see you later My Lady." My father said, she nodded. We started to leave.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked me

"What do you mean? I'm going with you." I said

"The guards only think it's me and father that went to visit Shireen. What will they think when we come out with someone who was in her room without them knowing? Especially her betroth." Jon said. I thought about it.

"Yes I will have to sneak out." My father sighed, and l said goodbye to Shireen and we left.

…

 **Larra's POV**

I and Gendry were taking a walk around Winterfell, and my father doesn't know so we were walking in more private areas. Me and him have been talking for the last couple of days, and he liked me for all of the UN lady like things I did, and that made me like him even more.

"I really like you dress today, it goes with your eyes." He told me, I felt myself blushing

"Thank you Gendry, I like your coat too."

"Dose it bring out my eyes?" he asked jokingly

"No, but it makes you look bigger, more masculine." I said, I saw him smile.

"Why thank you your grace." He said bowing, I pushed him

"Call me Larra, we are friends." I said

"Of course, Larra" I smiled, he was just looking at me,

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked

"I can't help it Larra, your beauty is so unimaginable that I just can't believe you're here. But it's your personality that captures me than most. Women are either just beautiful or just strong, but you Larra are both, and that only comes once in a life time for me." He said looking in my eyes, I turned away because I felt myself blushing, he grabbed my chin and made me face him. We were getting closer and closer until we kissed. This kiss was pure passion, even though we would see each other again. We pulled apart, we both smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Someone said, we both turned around, it was Lord Stark

"But your father and Mother is looking for you, and Gendry your brother is leaving for the wall now." He said.

"Um, thank you Lord Stark we will be there in a minute" I said a bit nervous

"Ok." He turned around to leave

"And Uncle, please don't tell anyone what you just saw." I said a bit embarrassed,

"Of course we wouldn't want the queen or king to know you were kissing, especially like that." He said with a slight smile. I and Gendry blushed, then we both nodded. Ned left. Gendry started laughing, I hit him.

"Do you know what my father would do to you if he found out? He would kill you." I said

"He can try." Gendry winked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well we better not keep them waiting." Gendry said

"Go ahead it would look suspicious if we go at the same time." I said

"As you say your grace." He said with a bow. Rolled my eyes again. And he went off.

I waited a couple of minutes then I started to walk. Then something caught my eye, there was a person watching me, I took a step back, then someone from behind grabbed me, I screamed but he covered my mouth.

"Hello you're grace, I'm so sorry but are time will have to be cut short." One of the men said.

"After her we will get her brother." He said to the other man

There were three men. I grabbed the man's sword, and started fighting with one of the men, I managed to but his sword through his neck. I then went to the next man, I was winning when all of a sudden the other man put his sword through my thigh. The then pulled out his whole sword from my thigh, the sword was pure red. I fell down to the floor, I thought they were going to kill me but then they grabbed the dead guy's sword and replaced it with the bloody sword.

They were going to make it look like I was wounded in the fight with the dead man. They were going to get away and do whatever else with my family. I wanted to fight so badly but I couldn't me loss so much blood, I was getting a little dizzy. They were long gone by now.

"LARRA!" I heard someone yell, someone grabbed me, and it was Gendry.

"Larra you're going to be ok." He said in worry, I grabbed him

"There was three not one, tell my father!" I yelled, he nodded but he was probably confused. He ripped part of my dress, then he tied the ripped pieces around my leg. He then picked me up and started running. I was getting a little conscious again, Gendry's wrap around my leg was helping.

"Larra!" I heard my father yell, he ran over to me

"We need a master!" Gendry yelled,

"Larra stay with me." My father said so sad.

"Father, there was three men not one! They are coming." I said hearing my voice get quite.

"Shh, stop talking" My father said

"There was three …not…one" I said then everything went black.

…..

 **Sansa's POV**

Yesterday I got to go back to my room, I was feeling a little better. Joffrey went on his way to the wall, it turns out I wasn't the only girl he abused. I also had a conversion with Master Luwin he found out that I was wasn't a madden. And I told him about me and Theon, he promised to keep it a secret and he gave me some moon tea. I heard a knock on the door.

"Sansa? It's Theon" Theon said and he came inside.

"You're not supposed be here." I said

"Yet here I am." He said smirking

"How is Larra?"

"She's getting better, but she's still resting. Now the other houses are leaving"

"I guess that's good, less people to notice you sneaking into my room." I said

"Yes, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Theon. Like I told everyone I'm feeling just fine."

"Good, I don't know what I would do if something happened?"

"You would live on and rule the Iron isles"

"Sansa, I won't do anything without you." He said sitting next to me. I smiled

"How was Joffrey?" I asked

"Well he was drunk when he left, he said something bad about you."

"What? Tell me!" I demanded, he sighed

"He said 'Theon if you didn't try to save her I would have let you have a go on her', his father and brother yelled at him, Robb had to be held back to not beat him up." He said

"What's new?" I said

"But, no one was holding me back. So I went up to him and punched him so hard that he was knocked out" Theon smiled

"Thank you but you should not have done that."

"If anyone disrespects you or hits you, I will fight them."

"Of course." I yawned

"You should get some sleep, you need your strength, and it's late." He kissed me on the head. He was about to leave but I grabbed him.

"Please just stay for a bit." He stopped and sighed, he sat right next to me and put an arm around me, I cuddled up against him, and he held me close to him. We were both too comfortable, before we knew it we both fell asleep.

/

There was a grunt, it woke me up slowly, and I was still in Theon's arms. Then I opened my eyes more and my heart dropped, both of my parents standing at the end of my bed. I sat up fast, this woke up Theon, and it was not long before he realized what was happening. He then moved away from me. My parents had frowns on their faces.

"Sansa can you tell me why Theon was in your bed?" My mother said

"Um, he was just, comforting me." I said I didn't know what else to say?

"Comforting you how?" My father said

"Nothing happened last night! I swear it by the old gods and the new! This was the first time ever he slept in my bed, and I never slept in his bed." I said, it was true, nothing happened last night, and we never slept in each other's beds before.

"It's true." Theon said,

"I think it's strange that not long ago that the King told me that he had an idea to marry you too together. Where do you think he got this idea?" My father said sternly. I and Theon were silent.

"Are you still thinking about it?" Theon asked, my mother and father shot him glances.

"Oh please say yes!" I blurted out, Theon hid a smile. Both of my parent notices this.

"Do you care about her Theon?" my father asked

"Of course I do, why do you think I followed her into the woods when she was taking a walk with Joffrey? Or why I knocked him out, twice, and I would have done more If Sansa didn't need my help? I love her!" Theon said in a rush, he looked embarrassed after wards, I could feel myself blushing.

"Sansa do you love him?" My mother said

"Yes." I said both of my parent sighed

"Fine we will agree, but no more in each other's room alone." My father said. I and Theon smiled, he ran up to my mother and father and hugged them. "Thank you" he said. Even my parents smiled a little. Then he jumped on the bed making me bounce, we both started laughing. He hugged me, then someone came crashing in the room.

"Tell me it's not true." Robb said, then he looked at me and Theon hugging on the bed.

"Now Robb this isn't what it looks like." Theon said, Robb had a target in his eyes and it was Theon. He started running towards Theon, Theon then got up and was dogging all of Robb's hits. They were running around the room.

"Robb stop this at once." My father demanded, but Robb didn't listen he was still chasing Theon.

"Robb stop!" I yelled, and I got off the bed too fast and was still healing from frost bite, that I fell to the floor.

"Sansa!" Theon said running towards me, he picked me up gently and put me back on the bed. Robb saw this.

"What is going on here?" he asked

"Sansa and Theon are to be married." My mother said

"You're marring Sansa off to Theon? Come on you know Theon." Robb said

"Love can change a man Robb. And both of them are in love." Mother said, He looked at Theon, he was making sure I was alright.

"Theon do you love her?" Robb said

"Yes Robb I do. And I would never hurt her." Theon said. Then Robb punched Theon right in the face.

"ROBB!" mother and father said. I went to Theon checking his face.

"That's for keeping a secret from me. But I still love you." Robb said then he gave Theon a hug.

/

 **Jon's POV**

"Here's your wine your grace." My serving boy said, even though he was probably older than me.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I asked

"Ramsey your grace."

"Ramsey, you have been my cupbearer for over a year now, yes?"

"It's true Your Grace." He said

"Why don't we sit, let's get to know each other." I said, Ramsey slowly sat down.

"Were are you from Ramsey?"

"I'm from flee bottom your grace, your father saw me one day and thought I would be a good cupbearer for his son." He wandered

"Ah, I don't think I have met many people from flea bottom, how is it?"

"It's not the best place your grace, it's where the poorest people go, and the whores go." He said

"Well when we go back I will see to that. They are my people, and I am to be their King" I said

"You will be a great king your grace." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Ramsey, and I think you and I are going to be friends in the future. And I have heard it's always good to be friends with a king." I said with a wink, he smiled.

"Thank you your grace I'm flattered."

"From now on when we are alone you will call me Jon, and it's an order." I said with a smile.

"Of course, Jon." He said with a smile. I looked at my hands, Arya got me new gloves and I can't seem to want to take them off. I smiled

"Thinking about your Lady." Ramsey said with a smile, I blushed a little.

"Have you ever been in love Ramsey?" I said, he smiled to himself

"Once. It was this girl named Miranda. She wasn't a high born, or very rich, but I loved her, and she loved me. Her father was a kennel owner, she wasn't poor but not very rich."

"What happened to her?" I asked, his smile went away.

"We were married, but after a couple of weeks, someone pushed her off the high roof. She overheard some high lords talking about something, and I guess that information got her killed. After that I was depressed, I didn't work as much so I became poorer. And I was about to lose my house until your father offered me a job. And here I am." He finished

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagen losing someone I love." I said,

"I hope you don't Jon." He said with a smile.

"Well Jon I have to go, I'll see you later?"

"Ok, see you later Ramsey." I said, and he left. I sat there thinking about Arya, if I ever lost her, I don't think I will live on. Then Ramsey came running into the room, and then closed the door quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Someone has taken Arya. Here's the note, and they left this." He handed me a note and, Needle. My heart dropped. I read the note, it said that someone took Arya and if they want her alive that I better come into the woods without my family, and without weapons.

"I have to go." I said to Ramsey

"I know, but I will be behind you. The letter didn't say you couldn't bring a friend, and he didn't say that I couldn't bring any weapons." He said as he showed a dagger hidden in his coke.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded

"Yes, we are friends aren't we Jon?" he said with a smile. I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded and we left.

/

We were in the woods, and I saw someone.

"Where is she?" I asked harsh. He pointed at a bag, and the bag was moving. I ran to the bag and opened it.

"Arya!" but when I opened it was Jeyne. She was about to scream but then an arrow went through her neck. I stepped back, I got up to go to Ramsey, and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Rams-"he stabbed me in the gut, then he stabbed me again. I fell to the ground grabbing my stomach.

"Oh Jon, you really trust everyone." He said

"Wh-o are yo-u?" I asked.

"I told you my name is Ramsey. But my last name is Bolton." He said with a smile. Bolton?!

"Wh-y?" I asked,

"Because my father told me too. And you're like a basterd, a love child. Your parents probably conceived you before they were married, and we got payed big money."

"JON!" I heard someone say, I looked to was Arya. Someone got a hold of her and held her.

"Jon!" she said. No she has to leave. Ramsay stabbed me again. I heard Arya scream. They were about to hurt her, then all of a sudden Ghost came and took the guy off of her. She ran towards me.

"Jon, you're going to be ok, just stay with me." She said nervous.

"I love you Arya, run." I said, Ramsey was come to her.

"RU….N!" I said. She looked at me one last time and then ran.

"It looks like our time is ending, what a sweet goodbye." He said, then I felt the dagger go in my chest.

…

 **Arya's POV**

I was looking for Jon, the fest was about to start soon.

"Lady Arya?" I heard someone say, I turned around, it was Hot Pie, one of my kitchen friends.

"Yes?" I said

"What are you doing here? Did Jon get you back?" he asked I was confused

"What are you talking about?" I said

"There was a letter, it said that you were kidnaped. So Jon went to find you in the woods." He said a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't send the letter?"

"No!" I began to worry

"I will go and find Jon. Don't tell anyone, it's probably a joke." I said, he nodded.

/

I followed tracks in the woods, then I saw something, my heart dropped. It was Jon grabbing his stomach, while another person had a bloody knife in his hand. I ran.

"JON!" I said, but before I could get to him someone grabbed me from behind, he was too strong I couldn't move.

"Jon!" I said again. Then Jon got stabbed again, I screamed. They were about to stab me too but then Ghost came and stopped him. I ran towards Jon.

"Jon, you're going to be ok, just stay with me." I said nervous, and on the verge of tears.

"I love you Arya, run." He said, I wasn't going to leave him, but then I saw a person getting closer.

"RUN!" he said a last time. And I looked at him just one last time, and I ran. I ran through the white cold woods. I looked back once, it was Jon laying on the floor staining the snow red, with the sign of 'basterd'.

 **Thank you for reading! What will happen next? And who paid the Bolton's? Find out in the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, new chapter :). This is when you find out everything. Just so you know it's a little crazy.**

 **Rhaegar's POV**

Even though most of the houses left it was still a nice party, it was us, the Stark's, Baratheon's, and I guess the Baelish's. I heard the wolves outside howling like crazy, so we had to lock them all in their cages. All of a sudden Jon's steward came running in.

"The Bolton's! Their all around the castle!" he said, everyone got up

"Go and make sure all of the soldiers are awake and ready." Ned told someone. He was about to run out when all of a sudden one of the guards caught him and slit his throat. Half of the guards got up to fight, and the other half fought too, it was a bloody battle. But then one side one, but I don't think it was our side that won. About 50 men came storming in and held everyone down, men and women.

"I'm sorry, I met to say the Bolton's are all in the castle." He said with a sly smile

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ramsay Snow, well I guess Bolton now." He said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, it's a party be happy. I have a present for you, but I don't know if you would like it that much. Well theirs only one way to find out, come bring out the gift." He told some one.

Then something was plopped on the floor, I felt my heart drop. I heard everyone's gasps, and I heard Lyanna's scream. There it was, Jon's dead body, and he had a sign stuck in his chest that said Basterd. Just like the Red Women told us, I felt sad and mad all at the same time, they are going to pay for this.

"Wow, what a reaction. I got a feeling that my gift was surprising," Ramsay said with a smile.

"You're going to pay for this!" I yelled,

"No, I'm going to get a reward." Then he walked towards Sansa

"Look at this one, very pretty, very, very pretty. A shocker that this one came you Lord Stark" he laughed

He then put his hand on her waist

"Don't touch her!" Ned yelled, Ramsay seem to ignore him

"A shame that he told us not to touch her. Get her and the lad Aegon." He commanded, Sansa and Aegon were now brought up to their feet and to the other side of the room.

"He gave us orders and we only did one of them." He said looking at Jon, someone came in

"Look who we found, the bastard's slut," The man said bring in Arya.

"JON!" she yelled trying to get to him but the man held her back, she then hit his nose with her head, and he stepped back. She took his dagger and put it in his throat, she then got his sword and started fighting with two men, and she was wining so Ramsay got a dagger and put it in her stomach, and then stabbed her a couple times.

"Arya!" Ned yelled, she fell to the ground, but she was still alive, the guards then brought her up, she was just looking at Jon, she looked emotionless.

"That one was feisty, I like them feisty. Too bad she will be cold soon. But I see another one that's even better." He said with the same smile. He then looked at Larra, he walked closer to her. I tried to go to her but there were too many men holding me down.

"Princess Larra, a pleasure to meet you. Wow just look at you, you are probably one of the fairest girls in the world. Young too, still a girl." He then touched her face and then kissed her. I then used all of my force to get to her, it took ten men to hold me down. She bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding.

"See this one is feisty." He turned around and looked at everyone, then looked at me.

"You've all known her snice she was a girl. Now watch her become a women." Then two more guards were holding Larra's legs open.

"NO!" Gendry yelled, 15 men were holding him down.

"Don't touch her!" Lyanna yelled

"Don't you dare!" I yelled, everyone who was held down either tried to help her or looked away.

"Stop it you Basterd!" Sansa yelled, Ramsay stopped, and everyone was silent.

"Lady Sansa why did you just call me a basterd?"

"Because that's what you are." She said back, now it was dead silent. Ramsey looked at her with pure rage, then started laughing and smile. He looked towards Larra, he then got closer and started to rip her dress. Everyone was yelling again. He then moved his hand up her thigh, I was with pure rage, and it took more men to hold me down. Ramsey then put his finger in her still healing wound. She let out a shriek of pain.

"Now Lady Sansa if you call me a Basterd one more time I'm going to rape every single women here in front of your eyes and let you hear them scream and you would know it's all because you called me a basterd." He said in her face.

"Don't rape anyone." She said

"Do you think you can tell me what to do?"

"You said that whoever is doing this wants me safe, right? If you rape anyone here I'll say that you and some of your men raped me, I'll even make up a story of how you and some of your men took me in the room and did your deed, and of how you killed the men to make sure they won't tell. Who do you think he is going to believe, the son of a Bolton or a crying scared woman?" she said right back. Ramsay laughed.

"Wow you're clever. I can see why he likes you so much. But there's just one small flaw, the man you wants you is standing right here in the room." He said with a smile. Sansa looked around to see who it was.

"Come on boys, I'll let you have a turn after I'm done." Ramsay said walking towards Larra.

"Enough!" a man's voice said, everyone moved out of the way to reveal Peytr Baelish and Lysa.

"Ok, enough fun men, we are here now." Peytr said, everyone looked shocked

"Peytr, Lysa! Why? I trusted both of you." Catlyen said

"Oh dear sister, you are so blind. We are both going to take power over everyone." Lysa said

"It is you who is blind, you are my sister!" Cat said

"Careful of your words dear sister, look at the situation. The last thing you want to do is make me angry." Lysa said

"You are mad! Don't you see he is just using you?"

"You're trying to get between me and MY Petyr! Father, my husband! All of them have got between me and Peytr and guess what dear sister, their all dead. You don't want to be next." She said as a warning, Cat looked terrified.

"Now calm down, we have already had enough blood shed." Peytr said

"What do you want Peytr? And what does it have to do with my daughter and Aegon?" Cat said

"Why to get your daughter to the Iron throne." He said

"Why do you want to get me on the Iron throne?" Sansa said

"Because I want you to have all of the power, Sansa you're very clever, you deserve to be on the Iron Throne." He said. Then it all made sense. He was in love, more like obsessed, with Sansa. Mostly because of how much she reminded him of her mother. Lysa seemed to understand too, she started laughing

"You slut." She said to Sansa. Then she grabbed a sword and held it against Sansa's throat.

"Aunt Lysa please there is nothing between us!" Sansa said

"You're a liar" Lysa said pushing the sword to her neck more, I saw Theon tense.

"Lysa, please, put the sword down." Peytr said, Lysa just looked at him.

"You want her, don't you? She's just like her mother, she'll never love you! But I love you!" she said

"I know Lysa, I love you I swear it by the old gods and the new, now put the sword down." She looked at him then slowly put the sword down, she starts crying on the floor.

"Oh my wife, my silly wife, I've only loved one women my whole life, your sister." He said, her smile went away, then he put a dagger in her throat, and she fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing all of this? What do you want in the end?" Sansa said, Peytr looked at her.

"I'll tell you but it would be a lot to take in. First I sent one of the worse assassins to try to kill Daenerys, and even sent Ser Jorah an ominous letter to make sure she didn't die."

"Why?" Sansa said

"So it would look like someone is trying to kill all of the Targaryen's,"

"Then why kill Viserys?"

"The fool got himself killed, and made my plan work out more perfect. I wanted you on the Iron Throne Sansa. And Jon wasn't going to do that. He was in love with your sister, and he was very honorable, he wasn't just going to move from one sister to the next. So I had to get rid of Jon, and I planned to marry Arya off to one of the Frey's, that's one of the reasons why they joined me too along with the Bolton's. So I was going to have you marry Aegon but then he got engaged to Shireen, so I had to take care of her so I sent someone to kill her. And after she was gone there was still a possibility that he will marry his sister Larra, so I had someone take care of her. Little did I know my assassins would fail me, but I could kill them all here now." Peytr said as if was nothing,

"So I marry Aegon and become queen, so what. I would be a queen to Aegon I wouldn't have full power. And what do you get out of this? I know what you want, and you always try to get what you want." Sansa said

"You and Aegon would be married, he will be king and you will be his queen. But after you and him have a couple of kids and while their still young Aegon would disappear. So leaving you as queen regent until your son or daughter is old enough, but during that time you and I will marry and have a couple a kids and rule until they are old enough to take over. And your child with Aegon, the heir and one of our children would get married, your kids would be Targaryen after all. We will raise them to be the best king and queen there ever was, and they would do the same for their children, and the rest of your children would be married off and be high Lords and Lady's" he said almost obsessed with the plan. Everyone was shocked not just because the plan was crazy, but that it would have actually worked if his assassins didn't screw up.

"Now what? Your plan is now messed up." Sansa said

"You and Aegon will get married, and then rest of the plan will take place" Peytr said

"And why would we agree to it now?" Sansa said for her and Aegon

"Because if you do will let everyone in this room go unharmed, I will send both of your family's to the free cities and they would live in comfort for the rest of their days, and Aegon can go 'missing' at sea but really be with his family in the free cities." Peytr said, Sansa and Aegon paused, they then looked at us, we all shook our heads no, but they just turned away.

"Who would be lord of Winterfell, or Dragon stone, and your plans with Arya, you need to keep your promise to the Frey's" Sansa said

"Yes, you notice how Rickon isn't here, we slipped him milk of the poppy, he will be asleep for a while and maybe to find out that he is the last living son of Lord Stark so he becomes Lord of Winterfell, I even planned to marry him to Lyanna of house Mormont. Shireen and her father would be with the Starks in the free cities, so one of your children could be the lord or lady of Dragon Stone. As for Arya, if she wants her family to live she will do as she is told, she will marry a Frey boy and have children, her daughter can marry Rickon's Eldest son so that the Frey's did marry their son off for a reason, and heck all of our kids could marry each other, I even need an heir for the little fingers." He said

Arya was still bleeding but far from dying, she just looked dead inside. Sansa was thinking so was Aegon when all of a sudden.

Someone whispered something to Peytr, he look at bit nervous.

"Sansa, you need to make your diction. Your sister is bleeding out, and these men only have so much patience." He said

"Look I'll even show you some remorse." He said again, he looked at Larra and moved his head towards me, the man then made her walk towards me and the pushed her to me. She first fell on to me then hugged me tight, and they let me go but they were all holding their sword so I wouldn't try anything, I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her like it was our last day on earth, and it might be.

"I'll do it, if you promise me you'll insure that my family will be safe, and during 'business' trips across seas you will allow us to visit them. Also take Arya with them, I will not allow her to be married." Sansa said. Ned was shaking his head no, but she didn't look and anyone.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." He said, she looked at like she was going to kill him.

"You're mad." She said, he just smiled

"This is what time does to people when they lose someone they love."

"I will never become like you." She said, he paused and then looked at her.

"What do you mean? Sansa something tells me that you love someone." He said without a smile. She laughed.

"You think I would ever love you, especially now. Yes I do love someone, if you must know." She said, he got closer to her, then he cupped her cheek and kissed her. She didn't move away but she didn't move forward. I could see Theon trying not to move to kill him. Petyr moved back, he looked happy, she looked disgusted.

"Who is he?" he asked

"What it matter, I agreed to the plan." She said.

"You see I had an interesting converstion with Joffrey." He said, Sansa didn't move

"He said something about you and Theon."

"What of it?" she asked. He smiled he had a man to bring Theon over. Ramsey then went over to Theon.

"Do you love him?" Peytr asked

"Of course, I've known him my whole life, he's like a brother to me?" she said

"Wow Sansa, I didn't realized you fuck your brothers, maybe you should marry the Targaryen." Ramsey said

"I'm still a madden." She said pretty convincing.

"So have you kissed him?"

"Yes. But I agreed to your plan so no harm should come to him." She said

"Ramsey." Peytr said. Ramsey then got a skinning knife and skinned part of Theons arm, he screamed out in pain.

"Stop!" Sansa said

"This is to make sure that you don't get any ideas to run away with him." Peytr said. Theon went to the ground.

"Take Theon and Arya to the masters." And that's what they did.

The same man then whispered something to Peytr again, he then laughed.

"So close." He said so quite that only I could hear. He then let everyone go from the guards, but still so we won't try anything. Lyanna ran to Aegon.

"Oh my sweet brave boy." She said, and then hugged him like a mother, he hugged her back. She then hugged Larra and me. We all looked at Jon, he had cold dead eyes. Lyanna then dropped to the floor and started crying. I went beside her and hugged her trying not to do the same. I saw Catlyen and Ned hugging Sansa.

"You are mad!" Cat said to her daughter. Then Sansa started crying, Cat and Ned hugged her.

…

 **Ned's POV**

I could kill Peytr right now but he left, I wonder why. I could see Lyanna crying with Rhaegar. I was sad that Jon died, but Arya looked like her whole life was gone. I was hugging my daughter, Sansa would make herself unhappy so all of us could live.

We were all hugging when all of a sudden someone called out,

"Frey and Tully forces!" We were all shocked, why were they here?

Then Frey's and Tully's forces came in, they all basically slaughtered the Bolton forces, but most of the Vale seemed to be gone. Then Edmure and Blackfish came in.

"Uncle! Edmure!" Cat said running after them, they both caught her hug.

"You think I would leave you here?" Edmure said jokingly.

"How are you here? How did you know?" Cat said

"Well sister I married a Frey, and she told me what Peytr was planning. So I made Walder Frey come and attack the Bolton's. Unfortunately Peytr and the vale got away." He said

"You have married a Frey? When, and why didn't you tell me?" She asked

"Yes I did and her name is Roslyn, it wasn't a big deal so not many people know." He said.

"Yes your brother finally did something good with his life." Her uncle chuckled.

"That you Edmure, the crown owes you." Rhaegar said

"Thank you your grace, but they had my sister and nieces and nephews so I did what I can." He said

Then one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen walked in, she had to be Sansa's age.

"Cat, this is Roslyn Tully," he said wrapping his arm around her. She bowed

"Your grace, Catlyen nice to meet you." She said, this was a Frey?

"You're a Frey?" Cat asked

"Yes, I'm the youngest of his fourth wife." She said

"Yes he is a lucky one, the gods always reward the fools." Brandon Tully said as he ruffled up Edmure's hair.

He then met the rest of the family, and I realized how much Robb looked like Edmure.

/

This was strange, the Red Woman said that she saw Jon fighting in future battles. Of course Lyanna was upset by this but, after the Woman said she might be able to bring him back Lyanna agreed to try. But the Woman warned us about the good and bad that could happen, he could be just like the way he was or he could be a monster. But they agreed and the Red Woman said some things in another language, but nothing happened.

"See I told you, nothing happened. I'm sorry you're grace but I've never done this before." She said

"I think it's best to let the dead rest." I said. Lyanna took one last at her son and left, so did everyone else. I was the last one to leave, I saw Ghost laying on the floor sadly. I looked at Jon one last time, he would have been a good king. I turned to go when all of a sudden I heard a gasp. I saw Ghost's head pop up, I was a bit afraid to turn around. I turn around, and there he was. Jon alive, with stab marks that would of told some one that he is dead.

"Jon." That's all I could say, he then got up fast, he was wobbling on his feet, his cloth fell down. I quickly got a blanket and covered him. I helped him sit down.

"Jon." I said happily. He looked freaked out.

"I shouldn't be here." He said

"Don't say that! Everyone misses you. Your mother has been morning ever since she saw you dead. If you weren't supposed then you wouldn't be here." I said, he didn't say anything.

"Be prepared, I going to get your mother and father, they will never let you out of your site again." He smiled just a little.

"Aye, and… what of Arya?" he asked a bit nervous, I lost my smile. Arya hasn't woke up ever since the master did the surgery on her. Jon saw this on my face and looked worried.

"She's alive, but she has stab wounds. She loss so much blood, she hasn't woke up from her surgery." I said. I saw some relief on his face but sadder.

"Don't be too sad Jon, she loves your smile." He then smiled just a bit.

"Better put some clothes on, I will go and get your family." I said, and I went.

/

I told Lyanna and Rhaegar, Melisandre and Stannis came too. We rushed back to the room. We all came in, and there he was, he was dressed now. Lyanna looked like she was going to cry, but she ran to him. Jon caught her and hugged her tightly. Rhaegar soon followed her, everyone in the room was shocked, even Melisandre looked shocked. Melisandre rushed to Jon.

"What did you see?" she asked, Jon's smile went away.

"Nothing." He said. Melisandre looked a bit disappointed.

"Lord Stark!" a servant came in and said in a rush. He was about to say something but he saw Jon, he looked a bit terrified.

"What?" is said?

"My lord, your grace. It's Arya she has woken. And seem to be better." He said a bit nervous. Jon got up but Rhaegar put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jon I think it's best if we wait. She just woke up." Jon looked sad but nodded. I rushed to her room.

/

I saw Arya siting up in her bed, she smiled. I went to her and hugged her. She winced in pain just a bit, I hugged her softly.

"Arya, I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm right here father." She said, I let go of her

"Everyone is going to be happy to see you."

"Yeah." She said sadly

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I failed. I failed Jon. He's dead because of me, right now he is dead while I'm here breathing." She started to cry. I held her to my chest.

"Shh, sweet girl. It's not you're fault. It's the Bolton's and Little finger. Jon wants you to be happy, he was happy when your happy." She had a slight giggle

"He's so stupid." I sighed.

"Arya I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to believe me, but you know I never lie to you."

"I know you won't lie to me, what is it?"

"It's Jon, he's alive, and yes I know he was dead, but the red woman did some kind of magic and now he is alive. Arya you know I wouldn't lie about this." I said,

"Take me to him."

"What?"

"Take me to him father."

"Arya I don't"

"Please, I need to see him." I sighed

"Come."

….

 **Arya's POV**

My father was taking me to Jon, I hope my father was telling me the truth. I would do anything to see Jon again, and now here I'm going. My father walked into the room first, he was in there for a couple of minutes and I got impatient, I busted in the room. Everyone looked at me, but all I saw was Jon, breathing, walking, and looking at me with those brown eyes.

"Arya." He said, I didn't say anything I just ran and hugged him so tight so I would never lose him again, he held me, my stomach was hurting but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered only to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I said in a whisper, he hugged me tighter. This time I winced in pain, he stepped back.

"Sorry I forgot." He said in a worry. I smiled, and so did he.

"It's alright."

"How are you doing Arya?" Rhaegar asked

"Better." I said with a smile, even he smiled.

"Well after all that has happened we will have to speed somethings up." Rhaegar said

"What?" I said

"We will have to speed up all of the weddings. We need alliances for wars to come, and so certain plans won't come out."

"How fast?" Father said

"Within the next two weeks. Aegon and Sansa need to get married with their betroth faster than we thought. Aegon and Shireen will be married within the week and go to Dragon Stone. Sansa and Theon will be married soon after that, and both of them will go to the Iron Isles." Rhaegar said. Both Stannis and my father nodded.

"And Jon and Larra will go back to kings landing right after that. Jon would you like to bring someone with you?" Rhaegar asked Jon, Jon blushed

"If it's all right with Ned then I would like to bring Arya with me." He said

"I don't think it's me you should be asking." My father said

"Of course, Arya would you like to come to kings landing with me?"

"Yes." I said a little too fast. Jon smile and hugged me.

"Well let's go tell everyone, we have a busy couple of weeks."

/

Me and Jon walked in to the room, everyone looked and us in shocked. They probably thought both of us dead.

"JON!" Larra said, she ran into his arms, he caught her.

"It's all right I'm here now." He said.

"Arya, I'm so glad you're better." My mom said in my arms.

"Me too." I said, she looked at me not amused.

"Good to see you brother." Aegon said to Jon then hugged him.

"And you brother." After everyone reunited Rhaegar told everyone the plan, everyone who was getting married looked a bit nervous, but happy at the same time.

Jon and I walked outside to meet with the towns people, when we came out everyone looked at Jon. When Jon and I walked out into the crowd everyone stepped away from Jon, they all looked a bit terrified. Jon and I was handing out blankets and asking if everyone was ok.

"Thank you your Grace,"

"Thank you M'lady"

"Everything is well"

"A bit hurt but fine." They all answered. Jon would get them help if they needed it. I and Jon walked into my room after that.

"They all are terrified of me" he said sadly, I cupped his face

"Maybe, you did come back from the dead. They think you're a god."

"I'm not a god"

"No you're not, your just Jon" I said, he laughed, I leaned in to kiss him but I stopped and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look amused, I just smiled.

"Oh how I missed you." He said.

He then kissed me, and I deepened the kiss. His hands were on my hips, and my hands were in his in hair. He gently laid me down on the bed, he kissed me on the lips deeply and moved down my neck. I was just wearing a shirt and a skirt, he then lifted my shirt. I was topless, he looked at me in awe. He then took one of my breast and sucked on my nipple. I moaned

"Jon" I said a bit out of breath. He lifted my skirt and began to move down. At first he teased me but I just got tired of it.

"P-please." I said, he smiled and then went at it. The way he was using his tongue made me weak, maybe he was a god. Right before I came he stopped, he then kissed me and I tasted myself. He then got naked,

"Are you sure Arya?" he asked, I agreed with a kiss.

"Yes." He then positioned himself, then he slowly thrusted. I dug my nails into his back in pain but, after a bit it got enjoyable.

"Gods Arya." He said. We were moaning, his thrusts got harder.

"Jon." I moaned, we were both running out of breath, he kept going again and again until, we both came at the same time. He plopped next to me, I cuddled next to him, and he held me.

"Did you enjoy yourself your grace?" I asked with a giggle. He smiled and then kissed me

"So much so I think I have to marry you." He said, I chuckled

"You really want to marry me?" he grabbed me and looked me in the eye.

"I can't imagen my life without you by my side, look at me. I love you Arya Stark, you hear me I love you." He said, I then kissed him deeply.

"Hmm, Arya Targaryen. Sounds strange." I said

"It sounds perfect to me." He said leaving kisses down my neck.

There was a knock at the door, Jon and I popped up.

"M'lady." Someone said

"Yes." I said

"May I come in?"

"No I'm getting changed."

"The king wanted to speak to you."

"Ok tell him I will be there shortly. Thank you" I said

"Of course." And he left. Jon started laughing

"Jon, stop it. No one can find out." I said

"Of course, but you will soon be my wife weather my father likes it or not."

"Defy the king? Oh Jon, do you take me for some who doesn't follow the rules. He'd just marry me off to a Frey." I said with a smile.

"If he ever plans to marry you off to a Frey I would kill every single Frey." He said getting closer.

"That would take a while"

"I would do anything for you he said." we kissed deeply and he grabbed my thigh. I got up, he was looking at my nakedness.

"Can't I just get dressed without you eye fucking me?" I said jokingly, he got up and got closer

"I would rather be fucking you right now." He said, he then pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I pushed him away.

"Can't keep your father waiting." I said. He sighed and we both got dressed.

/

"Arya, I hope I didn't bother you." Rhaegar said

"Of course not your grace." I said

"I have a proposal for you."

"What will that be?"

"Since you are already coming with us to kings landing, I would have you spend more time Lyanna."

"Why? Not that I don't like her it's just why are you telling me." He sighed

"I want you to be the next queen of the seven kingdoms, and you and Jon will marry."

"Thank you your grace. I hope I don't disappoint you." I said in a bow.

"Please Arya, you can call me Rhaegar. And you won't disappoint me, you are too much like your aunt, and she is one of the best queens there is." He said with a smile, I smiled.

"Of course, Rhaegar. Do you think Jon will agree." He gave me a sly smile

"I think we both know we will agree. Jon you may come out." Jon came behind a curtain slowly.

"Jon do you want Arya to be your queen?" Jon smile

"Of course." He said fast, I smiled

"Ok when we go to kings landing you too will get married, and Arya, your father will be coming with us."

I smiled, Jon lifted me up in the air, and we both started laughing. He put me down.

"Thank you father." Jon said, Rhaegar nodded.

/

I was sneaking into the master's room to sneak some moon tea, it's a good chance that I'm pregnant. No one was in so I was looking for the tea.

"My Lady?" someone said behind me, I turned around quickly.

"Yes." I said, she gave me a curious look.

"What are you doing here My Lady?" she asked, she was a beautiful lady, she had a bit of an accent, and she was tan.

"Um, just looking for something, who are you?" I asked,

"My name is Talisa Migal, I'm helping master Lwuin with medical treatment. You probably don't remember but I help sewing your wounds, and everyone for the pass month" She said

"Oh, I'm Arya Stark, thank you for helping me, and everyone else." I said with a smile

"I just like helping people no need for a thank you." She said with a smile.

"You have a last name and call me My Lady, where are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Vlantous, and Migal is a very common last name. And sorry if I say my punctuation wrong, I'm new to the common tongue."

"But your punctuation seems very good so you would know that low born's say M'lady and high born's say My Lady." I said, she smiled

"You and your brother have caught me. Yes my family is very wealthy, and we had servnts. But where I come from we had slaves, so I decided to come here where there is no slaves and where woman can become smarter in helping people when I was old enough. My father didn't like it he said I should get married to someone from Vlantous, but I still left. So here I am, so why don't you really tell me why you're here." She said.

"You seem like a very good person Lady Talisa, and I'm here because I'm looking for Moon tea." I answered slowly. She smiled. She got up and grabbed something and put it in a drink.

"Here drink it. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you were just having fun with your betroth." She said with a wink, I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Talisa." I said

"Yes My Lady."

"Please call me Arya." She nodded.

"How long have you and my brother been bonding?" I asked with a smile. She paused and started to blush.

"What do you mean?"

"You just told me half of your life story and I'm already have way in love with you, all because you seem to trust me. And it sounds like you and Robb have been talking for a while. So how long?" I said with a smile as I drank the tea. Talisa sighed

"At first we only seen each other in the hallways of the castle, not really paying attention to one and other. But after your sister was acttked by Joffrey he kept asking if she was alright, after I told him about the bruises he threaten to beat up Joffrey. And he would of if I didn't stop him, I told him there is no use, that he would be sent to the wall a bigger punishment then what Robb could give him, he still wasn't convinced so I told him that beating up Joffrey would not make Sansa any better. And I told him that it would be more work for me, how he smiled at that. We started talking for a while. It was when you were still asleep when I told him my whole life story, even about my brother and why I don't like the act of slaves" she smiled talking about him.

"He seems to love you, and you seem to love him." I said

"What do you mean Arya?" she said with a blush, I chuckled

"First of all you keep calling him Robb instead of Lord or Lord Stark. And you smile when you talk about him. And from what you tell me he listens and is interested about you, and he never does that. You also stopped him form beating up Joffrey, I don't any person I the world could do that, and here you are proving me wrong." She smiled, but then it went away.

"Even if what you say is true, Robb could never marry me. He is a first born, he needs to marry someone worthy of him." I lifted her chin.

"Hey, you're too good for Robb. You help everyone even if they fight for the other side, you fight for what you think is right, and do what you want to do, even if it means defying your father. And you're so young probably the same age as Robb, and you have done more to remember then he has. Most woman would sit and do what they are told, especially a pretty one like you, but you go out of your way to help people, and don't use your family's wealth to help you in any way. You even try to hide it. You're a good person, not many people could say they for them self's." I said truly. She smiled

"Thank you Arya, one day you would be a great queen." She said

"Thank you too for everything, I hope I can call you a friend."

"Of course, and I you." I nodded

"And I will talk to Robb and you, it seems like something already happened. It would be nice to see a smile on his face when I talk about you." She blush but bowed, and I left the room.

Oh how fun this is going to be for me.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad. Petyr is a bit more crazy and villainous, and the Frey's are good, or are they? Jk. And Robb and Talisa? Don't worry Dany will be in the next chapter, and she will still be a badass.**


End file.
